One Last Chance
by worddancer
Summary: Season 8 two years after show, Spike to London to find the Scoobies. Unfourtunatly he doesnt bring hugs and puppies. New big bad, some new characters. pairings of Willow/Kennedy Dawn/OC Xander/OC buffy/spike. appearances of angel crew, faith/robin also
1. Chapter 1

**_This is rated T, I will use some swear words, English English and American, also I will allude to sex, have sex scenes, and use slightly explicit terms with out being pornographic. You have been warned._**

**_DISCLAIMER: If I owned these characters would I be writing this?_**

_**ok so this is some Buffy/spike fan fiction. or aka I have no life so i watched the entire series in less than a month and didn't love the ending. well I loved the ending but I hate in shows how there's never a happy ending. I mean I get the whole sexual tension building up thing that the writers do. If it isn't there people get board. but in the end I'd love it if just once everyone got a happy ending. Just saying. And sense spike comes back in angel season 5 (yes I'm a dork/nerd/geek/whatever you call it) I decided to write a happy ending for them. (in case you're wondering my idea for angel is that he found away to permanently keep his soul or he eventually gained back his humanity I haven't watched the whole series of angel so I'm kind of talking a lot of artistic liberties here with him. I haven't decided how much I want him in this story yet so I don't know exactly where I have him right now, he might die. either way I have put it in my mind that the one for telling came true and he turned human but kept his vamp abilities (strength fast healing endurance) is all good with his kid in love with Cordilia and happy. I'm fairly positive they are with the other scoobies recruiting. I didn't want to bother with him to much cuz frankly as tall dark and sexy as i find his character it was time for them to move on, long past. again I'm only on season 3 of angel so lots of artistic liberties. I only know spike came back cuz of wikipidia.) this is two years after the end of Buffy season seven or about a year after angel season five. It starts in England where Giles and Buffy have started a training center for new slayers and are trying to reform the whole slayer/watcher system. the new system is new slayers are sent to England to train. Some (whose families are less understanding) are on "exchange trips" for others their families know what's going on. Because all of the watchers were killed new ones are being recruited. These are kids who've seen the weird stuff go on. Xander, Willow and Kennedy (still her girlfriend) along with Andrew along with the newly made slayers in the last episode of Buffy to find and recruit the new slayers and watchers. the eventual plan for the system is that upon being called each new slayer will be paired with a young watcher (new slayers called around 16 with the watcher generally being 18, they are stationed when the slayer has had two years of training). the idea is that the slayer and watcher will work together until the slayer feels it's her time to be done. Than the pair will take over the training of a new watcher/slayer pair. This is to prevent as many slayer deaths as possible, because as spike says that the slayer dies when she as a death wish. when she wants to be done. the goal is to have an active slayer and watcher duo stationed in major global city and as many others in possible. right now there are watcher bases set up in both England and America (London and Cleveland Ohio) Faith and Robin Wood are in charge of the Ohio base. Not all American slayers go there however, just as not all European slayers go to England. They go where ever they are needed at the time. i think thats everything this exceedingly long prologue has been meant to say... oh please comment with ideas and all that jazz. but major please on the comments. i love hearing what pple think the good bad and all that other jazz.. oh**_

_ **ps i will do things to the characters that might be out of step for them, as in I won't change anything that happened but I will let the charters grow and change as I see fit.**_

_ **pps, I'm not going off the comic season eight, I haven't had time to find and read it, think of this as a book season eight or an alternate season eight that has nothing to do with the published comic book.**_

CHAPTER ONE LONDON ENGLAND JULY 2005  
Giles's office at the Watchers Base

"Buffy I spoke to the coven today," Rupert Giles looked up at Buffy Summers who was leaned against the door way.

"Yeah, what did the coven have to say? Another new girl? The coven is so much better than the council... can we hire them for good?" Buffy twirled a short dagger in her hand. After throwing it in the air and catching it she turned to her mentor father figure and friend, "Just a thought"

"Be happy they give us these tidbits when the do. If it wasn't for them we would be much farther from having a decent system in place for finding the new girls. As it is our system is shoding enough. Hit and miss everytime! Oh and yes they did find another girl. She's in Texas."

"Thats Faith's area, whats the deal? She need back up?"

"Well yes, Robin is in Colorado installing a girl and her watcher, and Faith is swamped, she got six new girls in the past two months, Willow is in Brazil with Kennedy, looking for a new girl and researching some new magics, Xander is in Asia trying to make contacts with some monks who might be able to help with our location problem. You have to go."

Buffy sighed. She didn't mind training the new girls, Dawn and Giles took care of the new watchers, but going and getting the new girls wasn't her thing.

"What about Angel or Cordy or even Connor? What are they up to now a days? Can't they do it? I hate the jet lag, cant they go make nicey with the new slayer."

"Yes thats all you hate. Buffy you know Angel and Cordilia are tying up affairs in L.A. they wont be on board for a few months. And unless you've heard from Spike he's been as how you say AWOL for several months now. You have to go Buffy."

At Spikes name Buffy stopped playing with the knife. "Giles you know he hasnt talked to me. I didnt even know he was alive until Angel called asking if we had seen him. Where ever he is he hasn't bothered to tell me. And fine, I'll go."

Finding out Spike was back was the hardest blow after the final Sunnydale battle. She had believed him dead for over a year and Angel calling had shattered that. She knew Spike had made his choice and he was responsible for saving them all but she still didnt know how to handle him being alive. She also knew as much as she hated to go find the new girls it was up to her. Giles couldn't be spared and all of the other teams were to young or stationed already. besides it was generally best to have one of the originals go.

"Of course you will. The girls will be fine for a few days. By the way, I want to talk to you about Dawn."

"What about Dawn? Oh does she have the family info for me? I should leave tonight."

"You have to place her soon Buffy. Give her a Slayer. You keep insisting on holding her back. Remember what she did in Sunnydale?"

"Of course I remember Sunnydale Giles but come on Dawn's only..."

"Nineteen Buffy, she needs something more. She's getting restless. You have to let her loose. I have an idea. Take her with you. If her and this new girl... Anne get along well, assign Dawn to her. She's already got the family information ready for you. Talk to her Buffy. Ask her if she's interested."

"Fine, I'll go make nicey with my sister and the new girl." Flipping the dagger one last time Buffy left the main office to go find her sister.

Dawn Summers sat in the library surrounded by books. Walking in Buffy stopped and leaned in the door way. Dawn had grown up alot sense their mother died four years ago. Often times Buffy stopped and tried to remind herself that her sister was growing up. She also had to remind herself that she herself was called as a Slayer at fifteen.

"Hey Donny, whatcha got for me." she asked.

"Did you know that the demon Ikthyia appeared to saliors as a naked woman. She would than drown them and slowly eat them, flesh first..."

"No, no, no Donny ew, I meant about the new girl. what do you have for me?"

"Oh her!" Dawn pushed some books aside and grabbed a plain file folder with the name Anne Sweeny writen along the top, "She's seventeen years old, lives in Austin Texas, only child, parents divorced. Oh she'll be an easy one. Her mother is a Wicca, practicing to it seems. I'd talk to the daughter alone first than tag team the mom. Ok more about Anne, good student, quiet or so her schools counler commented in her file. Kind of a loner but friendly."

"Dawn I want you to come with me on this one."

Not hearing her older sister Dawn continued to go though her information on Anne, "her math teacher said that she's a natural with numbers and her history teacher comments on how she seems to remember dates with out trying and... wait a sec. You want me to come with?"

"Well I talked to Giles and he seemed to think it was time to find you a slayer, I thought you could come along with me and see if you and the new girl get along. That is if you want to." Buffy trailed off half hoping her sister refused. Dawn was due to start her second year of Oxford, Giles' alma matter, studying paranormal and occult sciences. Last year Dawn had lived on campus using the extensive library to help the team research when need. If Dawn was to take on a slayer she would have to transfer to a London school. All the slayers where schooled at the base, upon being placed the slayer than enrolled in a local university if he or she wished, the young watchers also. The watchers base was under the disguise of a private boarding school. Rumors about the school flew around the city, the most common being it was an extreamly selective school for rich young teens mostly girls with a few boys, the second being it was a school for troubled or delinquent girls and boys. All slayers and would-be watchers lived and trained together. The ones over 18 especially the watchers often went to local universities until they were placed permanently.

"Your serious Buffy? Your taking me with you? I finally get my own slayer?" Dawn jumped up from the table and ran to give her sister a huge hug. She hurried from the room to start packing her bags. Five hours later Buffy and Dawn Summers sat on a plane headed to Texas.

_**A/N so if you got past the long prologue in the beginning and read all the way to the end this is where I am begging unashamedly on my knee's for comments idea's ect… If you liked it take ten seconds to tell me so. If you didn't take twenty seconds to tell me so and offer helpful criticism, I'm a big girl I can take it. I'll try to update often but that really depends on how people comment. Spike shows up in chapter three so it won't be too long.**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO AUSTIN TEXAS, HOME OF ANNE SWEENY JULY 2005

"Hello is this the Sweeny residence?" Dawn and Buffy stood out side a normal looking suburban home. A middle aged woman stood in the door way.

"Yes this is, I'm Mary Sweeny. How can I help you?"

"My name is Buffy Summers and this is Dawn Michales. I'm a representative of Exchange International and also McCravick Private School in London, England. Dawn is an Alummni of McCravick and is currently interning with me. We're here to speak with your daughter Anne if she's home." Both Buffy and Dawn wore very prim English looking skirt suits. Buffy handed Mrs. Sweeny a card that identified her for who she said she was.

"Umm... Yes Anne is home but may I ask what is this about?"

Buffy and Dawn exchanged looks. Someone should have called the family before this to feed Mrs. Sweeny the cover story. It was standard procedure for any new family.

"Weren't you contacted by our office last week? Someone should have called?" Buffy learned often times the best way to fuel a lie was to mix in the truth.

"No, I'm afraid we weren't. Would you care to explain whats going on?" Mrs. Sweeny folded her arms slightly in front of her chest a sure sign she was susspicious.

"Of course. I appologise, as I said i am a member of Exchange International, currently stationed in London and working in partnership with the Mcravick Private School. We are an student exchange program that works with select schools to find talented students who we feel would benifit from such a program. When we find said students a representative such as myself is sent to offer the opportunity to said student. Ms. Michales here is currently interning with me. She herself was a member of the program. Originally from California she studied in McCravick for her senior year."

"And how did you find Anne?"

"When your daughter took the ACT two months ago she marked that the test was allowed to send her scores to various schools and programs. Exchange International recieves all scores in the top 30 percentile. These names are than sent to representatives such as myself, if the student appears to be a match for our school we approch the student and family. McCravick feels Anne would be a great addition to our school and sent me here. I must appologise again someone from my office should have contacted you. Feel free to call the number on the card to reach our main offices in England or Cleveland. The number of the school is also on there if you would like to call teh headmaster."

After sizing Buffy and Dawn up one more time Mrs. Sweeny stepped aside and led them to the living room. going to the stairs she called up to her daughter, "Anne, come down here please. Some people are here to see you." turning back to Buffy and Dawn she said, "if you'll excuse me I'd like to go make some calls. Please make yourselves comfortable. Can I get you anything? Water, tea, juice?"

"Juice would be nice." replied Buffy.

"I'd like a juice to please." echoed Dawn.

As Mrs. Sweeny went to the kitchen to get the refreshments a young teenage girl came down the stairs. Dawn looked over the girl who might become her slayer closely. Anne Sweeny was taller than buffy with black hair and green eyes. She looked physically fit which was an advantage to a new slayer.

"Hi," she said brightly, "I'm Anne. Can I help you with something?" Just than Mrs Sweeny came in with three glasses of juice. after setting them on the coffee table she excused herself to go make calls to check Buffy and Dawns story.

After she left Buffy turned to Anne. "As your mom mentioned we told her we are from an exchange program called Exchange International. Thats not excatily true. Anne have you noticed anything different in the last week or so."

From the way Anne stiffened her body Buffy could tell she had. She paused for a moment letting Anne think about it before continuing, "like your suddenly a lot stonger, having strange dreams that have came true. Getting a paper cut and having it completly healed the next day?"

Anne looked up sharply. "Yeah, all of those. How did you know?"

"Because I'm the same way. You know the legends of the vampires, werewolfs, demons, all the creepy crawlies that you think of when something goes bump in the night? Well their real, and you and me, and countless other girls are the ones who fight them. We're given certin... umpfs to our natural abilities. Better reflexes, lots of extra strength, fast healing, and immune system that rocks and often things like phrofilitical dreams, a sixth sense that lets us know when something not human is around or other slayers."

Anne sat perfectly still a mask of disbelieve painted on her face. Buffy reached into her bag and took out a throwing dagger. Anne's eyes moved to the dagger before she could say anything buffy threw it at her. Acting on reflexes alone Anne move to the side raised her hand and caught the spinning dagger by the hilt. For along minnute she stared at her hand and what she had done. Slowly her eyes moved from her hand to Buffy and Dawn. It was than she seemed to notice Dawn for the first time.

"Is she a, what did you call it, slayer to?"

Dawn spoke up, "No I'm a watcher. Kinda like a fairy god mother slash big sister like support system slash all knowing information team. I'm the one who helps make sure you don't get killed."

"Oh, thats nice." Anne's tone still held a note of fanatic disbelieve but she gave Dawn a small friendly smile.

"Look Anne," Dawn continued, "I know this is a lot to take in but you have to make one choice quick. Tell your mom the truth or let her believe the cover story we gave her. The McCavrick Private School in London is real, but its a training center. You'll live there go to school and train with other girls like you. Other watchers like me to. We'll give you the skills you need to survive."

"What if I don't want to go? What if I want to stay here? What if I don't want to be some kind of seceret super hero?" Anne asked.

Dawn and Buffy exchanged looks. Buffy had asked herself the same question many times over the last nine years.

"Anne, I was called when I was fifteen. Like you I had no idea about the creepies and the nasties. But when I was called there was only one girl. One girl in all the world who could fight them. The phophocy went _And to each generation a girl is born, she will be the one to stand against the demons, the vampires and the forces of darkness. She will be called the Slayer._The rule was that until I died that was it. I had to fight it all. I did die, twice to save the world. Than two years ago in order to save the world again we made it so every girl with the potential to be called as the next slayer was called when she reached maturity, about 15-17 years old. I've given my life to protect and fight. And even with all the new girls being called we still need everyone of them. Now that you know what happens don't you want to protect people? Knowing you can make a difference? Because of all the new girls this is no longer a life time commitment. You dont have to be in it for life like I was, am, you stop when your ready to stop."

Anne looked up at Buffy, fear written across her face, "What if I'm not ready to begin?"

Dawn smiled at her kindly, "You have to recieve some training. Find your limits. Come to England, study, learn, than decide."

Anne mulled the idea over for a moment before deciding, "Ok, but I think for now its best if we just stick to the exchange trip plan for my mom. She's a Wicca so she's open to the supernatural but i don't think she'll love me fighting them."

Buffy and Dawn spent the rest of the afternoon talking with Mrs. Sweeny, discribing "scholorship options" that were availible to Anne. When all the former watchers died they left everything they had to the watchers council. The School had enough income to support itself for several years if not indeffinatly. Sense it was summer break Anne decided she wanted to leave as soon as possible to alcimate herself to her new home. After aranging for her to fly to London in a weeks time Dawn and Buffy headed out to catch their flight back to England.

"So what'd ya think? Your kind of no speaky right now" Buffy asked as the plane took off. "You gonna go all watcher on this girl?"

'Yeah, I think its going to be a good fit. I want to go all watcher on the girl?" Dawn smiled at her older sister. The only thing to break the calm feeling was a subtle hint of dread that settled in both girls stomachs


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n Sorry this chapter is shorter. AND A BIG THANKS to all of the amazing people who commented. but i am a greedy writer, i refuse to be satisfied so again i beg for comments. this is where spike shows up. I'm working on second fan fic (This is Reality), another spike/buffy fic, so if up dates are taking longer please remember i just moved back to the states last week (I was living in south america for 6 months) and i started university yesterday and i work plus have a little sister i help take care of plus i'm writing two buffy stories and thinking of starting an NCIS one. Please be understanding. (but the more comments i get the more motivated i am to write, just sayin) again ideas and suggestions... well i beg for them.**

**disclaimer: do i look like a man? dont answer that but no these are not mine... tear face**

CHAPTER THREE LONDON ENGLAND

Buffy stood in the gym surrounded by fifteen new slayers and the same amount of watchers-in-training, the floor was covered in mats and the walls were lined with every weapon a slayer might use. The gym was large enough for all thirty current students to train and work out. During the day the fifteen slayers and some of the watchers-to-be studied with Giles and Willow when she was around, they had all of the normal classes of a normal school with classes like Demonology, History of a Slayer and Basic Magical Theory thrown in. School was from 8 a.m. until 5 p.m. than around 7 both slayers and watchers-to-be gathered in the gym for the physical training. At nine Buffy, or one of the others depending on who was around, took small groups of slayers and watchers out for patrol.

Looking around at the girls Buffy started her lecture, "we deal in death every night." She paused letting the words sink in at the same time remembering sitting with Spike in the Bonce in Sunnydale four years ago as he told her the same thing. "And at one time or another we get curious. What's it like? What's it like to be done fighting? What is it that I give every night? Up until two years ago there was only one, well two seeing's how I kinda went and died but besides the point, girl who could fight the fight. The average slayer only lived for a few years. Being called around fifteen was the average, so was dying before twenty. A vampire once told me every slayer has a death wish." Buffy paused again looking each girl in the face. "It's true."

At this several of the slayers began to nervously mutter to themselves. Anne looked at Dawn wondering where this was going. Dawn shrugged at her new slayer. With Buffy you never really knew.

"When a slayer gets sick of fighting. When she realizes that the demons never stop coming. When she gets tired and wants to give up. Thats when she dies. I was different from most slayers. I had my mom. my sister and my friends. I had ties to this world. Those ties kept me alive and they'll keep you alive. Make them. Whats more you girls have an option I never had. You can stop fighting one day. The minute you start to have that death wish you can stop, walk away. Remember you can kill a thousand demons, dust hundreds of vampires. But all they need, all they have to wait for is..."

"One good night."

Buffy whipped around, for a moment thinking that she was hearing a memory speak, but in the door way stood a flesh and blood creature. Black jeans and a blood red shirt were covered by an ankle length black leather duster. Buffy stared at the bleach blonde man leaning casually against the door frame. All the girls and boys behind Buffy knew who this was. One of the first lessons anyone learned here was about the final battle with the First.

"Spike?" Buffy barely whispered.

"Yeah luv, its me. In the flesh."

Buffy walked up to him unblinking. Standing about six inches away she stared at him.

"Yeah pet, its really me." Spike said softly after a minute.

Buffy continued to stare as she slowly lifted her hand to his face. Instinctively he leaned his face in to her cupped hand. After realizing he was indeed solid she pulled back her hand and punched him as hard as she could.

As his head snapped back Buffy pulled back her fist to hit him again. After she landing a second blow Spike began to defend himself walking forward, pushing her into the gym. The students had already moved to the edges of the training mats.

"You came almost two ago! And in those years you can't be bothered to call!" Buffy shouted at him as she attacked, "or write! email! anything! But no! I have to hear it from Angel! Because you decided to disappear for a bit! And stupidly I thought that maybe, just maybe, you were on your way here! I_ waited_ for you! Thinking that you might show up! Well I guess you did. Over a year later!"

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do Slayer?" Spike asked trying to distract her as he dodged her blows, "Call you said? And say what? 'ello Slayer, I'm back in L.A. undead and well, can't come see you for I don't know how long, well cheerio than, keep in touch. After your bloody saw me die?"

"Yes!" Buffy shouted. She hit him one more time before turning to hide her tears.

"Pet..." Spike started.

Hiding her tears Buffy turned back around knocking his outreached hand away. Looking at him coldly she said "Xander got back the other day from Asia. You can talk with him about staying at his place. If he says no you're on your own," She turned to her sister, "Dawn, take him to go find Xander." With that she stormed out of the room. The buzz of the trainees filling the air behind her, they knew some of the history between the two hero's and the rumors where already flying before Buffy hit the stairs.

Spike turned to Dawn hopefully as she approached him. "Hey Niblet."

Dawn slapped him across the face before walking out of the gym. Spike sighed and hurried to follow her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four! and guess what! even with my life going crazy cuz thats what lives do i've managed to up load on two different stories and start a third. go me! also its cold out. i was walking on campus and almost killed myself and three other students. yep i got that much talent. anyway here is the next installment. and i have awesome readers who leave comments. in fact one reader, she knows who she is commented on every chapter. lets follow her example and also leave comments cuz comments are cool and who doesn't want to be cool.**

**Disclaimer. Yes i do own Buffy, i make lots and lots of money off of it and i'm very rich... oh wait that was my dream... damn it.**

CHAPTER FOUR LONDON ENGLAND

Spike hurried to catch up to Dawn in the corridor.

"Come on Lil' Bit!" he called, "Wait please!"

Dawn turned on him.

"Why?" she demanded, "like you waited? Do you have any idea what it was like for Buffy? For me? You didn't even call to say you were back. So Spike tell me, why the hell should I wait? So you can explain why it was so hard for you to pick up a phone? Sorry Spike, we're done waiting."

Dawn spit the words out, each one laced with venom. Spike was shocked to see tears in the corner of her eyes. He felt the need to explain to her, try to make it better like he used to with her. But how could he answer her questions when he couldn't even answer his own.

Spike followed a few steps behind Dawn as she climbed the stairs to the top level of the school. Here the main offices were kept. Giles, Buffy, Willow, Kennedy, Xander and Dawn all had their own offices, each reflecting their jobs and personalities. Giles's was covered in book shelves with no computer, Buffy's a small computer sat on the desk with weapons filling the room on racks and stands. Willow's boasted of tools for magic along with spell books and a high tech expensive looking computer system. Dawn's office was a mini Giles with a computer added, books and charts scattered around her computer. Kennedy's a mix of Willow and Buffy, charms and crystals with multiple weapons racks. Xander's showed he still practiced carpentry with a tool belt slung over the chair and a tool cabinet against the wall, the weapons rack alongside a pin map of the world hung next to a bookshelf showed that he was still the general all around guy for the Scoobies. Currently Xander was sitting at his desk holding a picture of Anya in his hands.

He gently ran his hand over the photo frame. Even two years after the battle seeing them together smiling, happy, in love, brought tears to the corner of his eyes. He didn't know if he would ever find another woman to love like he loved Anya. He didn't think he wanted to.

Dawn knocked on his door. He quickly put the picture back on his desk and looked up, "hey Donny, I'm still not done with the report of my trip for the accounts, I'll get them to you when…" he trailed off as Spike came into view. "Donny… what the hell is this."

"Buffy asked me to bring him up here. He can talk to you about it." Dawn said shortly. Spike looked like he wanted to say something but the glare on Dawns face stopped him. She turned smartly on her heel and stalked away in carefully measured paces. She continued down the stairs past the infirmary, the classrooms, and the gym doors.

Once Dawn reached the school's door she ran across the street to the brick row house Buffy, her and Giles shared. Throwing herself on her bed she began to cry. She cried from grief for Anya and the potentials turned slayers who had died. She cried from anger, anger at Spike for staying away so long, anger for Buffy for the unfairness of the whole situation and anger at herself because she wanted to run to Spike and just hug him but couldn't. She also cried from joy at having her best friend back. Spike had been there for her the way others couldn't. Dawn cried for everything that she had lost over the years. She believed in what they were doing but that didn't make it easier. She cried until she slowly drifted off into sleep.

Xander stared at Spike for a minute. After a bit he quickly crossed his desk and wrapped the surprised vampire into a hug. Spike stiffened and than returned the embrace. Once the two men broke apart Xander pulled back his fist and hit Spike squarely in the jaw.

"What the bloody 'ell was that for?" Spike exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad your back. Well as glad as I can be. The punch was for what you did to Buffy. Spike, how could you not call her at least?" Xander's eyes searched him for answers.

Spike looked at the man who had hated him for years. He wondered where the hell this change had come from. Putting off the questions he knew he would eventually have to answer, instead he asked about the change.

"I lost the woman I loved in that fight. I almost lost my friends. You're the reason I still have a family. I know what you sacrificed. You don't know what this has done to Buffy."

The two men stood in silence, contemplating what the past had done to shape their respective future. They heard a distance door slam from down the hall in Buffy's office. Xander sighed at the noise. He had been best friends with Willow for his whole life and with Buffy for almost ten years. If he knew her at all she was throwing things at her door while trying to keep it together. Once she thought everyone was asleep she would head down to the practice rooms and take out what ever she was feeling down there.

"Come on, let's go down to the cafeteria." Xander sighed. "There's some blood in the fridge. Pigs blood but its blood. We'll talk down there."

The two men turned and walked out of the office, both bearing the gate of men bearing burdens.

**See that little button on the bottom? Above the add? Look at it. Cool things happen. Trust me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N so big shout out to Boris Yelstin, he read both my stories than kicked around plot ideas. he can take credit for part of creating some characters that will show up later in the story. this story will be like a written season right now i'm laying the ground work and i know its taking awhile but it'll get there. :) so read review comment and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: still dont own it, just a poor starving student **

CHAPTER FIVE LONDON ENGLAND

Spike and Xander walked down to the basement cafeteria. Xander giving a mini tour along the way.

"We don't take up to much space. We generally have thirty to fifty, once there was sixty, kids. The Cleveland school that Faith heads is a bit bigger. All slayer students live on campus no matter the age. The watcher students live on campus if their under 18 or if they go to university they live on campus there. Some of them rent flats. Right now we have twenty kids living on campus. Fifteen slayers and five watchers. The house next door we converted into dorms. It's a bit tricky sometimes with the guy watchers but we remodeled the basement for them. Right now for watchers we have ten guys and five girls. All watchers on campus are guys. The small gym like you saw is on the main floor, the room we use as a classroom and the library take up the second floor, all of our offices the top floor, the basement is the cafeteria that doubles as the large training gym. We all pitch in with everything depending on what needs to be done. Willow generally teaches the magic theory and practice classes, Giles, well you know Giles. I'm generally the all around handy man. Keeps our costs down. Willow and Kennedy live a few blocks away, I rent a flat and Buffy, Dawn and Giles live across the street."

Spike knew Xander talked to avoid the conversation they had to have once they reached the cafeteria. He wouldn't admit it but he was glad to hear what was going on. He was surprised at how organized they seemed, but then again Giles was in charge so it shouldn't have shocked him at all. From the outside of the school you would never guess what went on. The building had once been the city home of a count. The Scoobies remolded the large house to fit their needs. It was an impressive sight.

Arriving to the cafeteria the pair discovered all of the slayers and watchers besides Dawn gathered around the tables chatting. Once they noticed who walked in the room fell into a hush. Slowly whispers started trying to guess what was going on.

Finally one of the students, a watcher, walked up to Xander. "Are we patrolling tonight? What's the deal?" he asked.

"Don't worry Tom. You guys have a free night. As you've all figured out this is Spike. You know the story so don't be askin' him or Buffy or Dawn, Willow, Kennedy or Giles about it. If you have and _valid _questions ask me. But not now. Right now you can all go to the dorms and chill out. I want all of you to hang out there tonight. Get out the extra beds for those who don't normally stay there and figure out sleeping arrangements. I really don't need to say this but if you're still a minor, boys in the basement girls in the upstairs. If you're over eighteen… well I'm only twenty-four so I know what happens, I just don't wanna see it or hear about it when I come over there later tonight to check on you guys. Now scram."

Spike was surprised at the tone of authority in Xanders voice. He was even more so when the students started to listen.

"How old are the midgets?" Spike asked.

"Our oldest are the watchers obviously; they're about 17-20 in age. The slayers are all 15-17. We try to pair them up in a two year age difference. " Xander looked at the retreating backs proudly. They had come a long way in two years. "C'mon I'll get you the blood."

They sat down at the table, Spike with his blood, while Xander grabbed himself a brandy. They drank in silence neither wanting to start the conversation.

"Why'd you do it Spike?" Xander finally asked, driving home to the heart of the issue.

"What are you talking about exactly?" Spike asked, playing dumb so he could think a bit more.

"Why didn't you let Buffy know? Or Dawn for that matter."

Spike started into his blood. "I couldn't mate. I, William the bloody Bloody, couldn't pick up a bleeding phone to call her. Either of them. I thought it would be better if I didn't. You know what went down in LA?"

"Yeah, Angel told us."

"Well Peaches always was for the sharing. After that, I headed out here. Got all the way to London even. Couldn't do it. Couldn't come here after all that time and say 'ello luv, Big Bad is back."

"Wait you still have a…" Xander asked looking nervous

"Yeah," Spike said bitterly, "still got that sodding soul." He looked back into his cup of blood. "Glad to see Peaches left some."

Xander looked at the vampire confused for a moment before he figured Spike meant the blood. "Spike," he said, "Angel was never here."

Spike took that in for a moment. "So what's with the on-hands blood bank?"

Xander sighed knowing he had to be honest, "Spike, when I said you had no idea what your sacrifice did to Buffy I meant it. We went to Rome for a bit after Sunnydale. Got Faith and Robin set up in Cleveland and then headed to Europe, looking for any surviving watchers. I'd never seen Buffy like that. She was all work girl. Only talked to Dawn some days. Most days she just answered direct questions about the job at hand. She was on auto pilot."

Spike flinched at the mental picture Xander painted for him. He saw that Buffy had lost weight in the past two years, cheek bones more prominent than ever before, he didn't want to think about what she looked like then.

"We settled here about six months after Sunnydale," Xander continued, "started getting slayers to train. And Buffy started getting better. She had a purpose again. It took her mind off things. She even went out on a date or two."

Something in Spike reared an angry head at the thought of Buffy with another man. He pushed that feeling down. She wasn't his anymore. She never was his when they were sleeping together, barely his the nights she let him hold her.

"It never went to a second date," Xander said seeing Spikes inner battle, "but she was starting to live again. Than Angel called. I've never seen her like that. It was worse than when she had to kill Angel. Something just broke. Hearing that you had been back for so long and never bothered to tell her. It killed her a bit. That's when she started keeping blood on hand. She hoped you were coming here. She never said it but you could tell if you knew her. Dawn to. They practically lived by the phone that first week. Than the weeks kept passing. You never came. Slowly they both lost hope. It was like you dying again all over. But they still kept the blood. Hoping against hope that you'd come back"

Spike didn't know what to do. He never wanted to hurt the slayer, or the little bit. He tightened his grip around his cup of blood so tight it caused the cup to shatter and blood to fly all over the table. Xander understood what he was feeling. He felt much the same when he left Anya at the altar. After cleaning up the spilt mess he handed Spike a piece of paper with an address written on it.

"This is my flat. You can stay there as long as you need."

"Thanks mate."

"Oh and Spike, for whatever reason you came back, I think it'll help Buffy, and Dawn. As much as I hate to admit it your part of this group now. In a way Angel never was."

Xander turned and left the cafeteria, leaving Spike alone to his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n so i am a minnesotan girl. i hate minnesota right now. i got home from a friends at about ten... wanna guess what happened. the stupid prarie wind had decided to blow snow all over my long driveway getting me stuck. my dad and i had to spend forty mins digging the damn thing out. now its cold in MN. right now its about -10F (-24C... more or less) or maybe colder out there with out the wind... with the wind its about 15-20 degrees colder. i looked like a albino snowman in a black parka out there. than some how my dad manages to lock the keys in the van so we had to spend another half hour getting the van open... i still had homework for my university tomorrow... i should say have homework as i decided to quick do this upload and an up load on my story This is Reality first. so you should all review to make me feel better. and i try to respond to all reviews but for the people who reviewed anonymously and i couldnt a big thanks to you! and if you have any funny winter snow stories please feel free to share :)**

CHAPTER SIX LONDON ENGLAND

Spike sat in the cafeteria a moment longer before going in search of Buffy. First he went up to the offices, passing Giles in the hall. Giles stopped him for a moment.

"I still don't like you personally." He stated bluntly.

"Well you did try to have me killed." Spike said.

"And I would do it again if I thought I had to, but both Buffy and Dawn care a great deal about you." Giles sighed looking like a father who hated watching his daughters grow up. "I can be agreeable to you here as long as they are happy and safe. You did save us which is a positive thing. As long as the girls are ok, I'm ok. I also have to admit you will be useful in training the girls. Sparring and such. Welcome back Spike and thank you. You are the reason we made it out alive."

Spike stared at Giles. After Xanders warm reaction he didn't know what to expect from Giles. On one breath he was stating his dislike and disapproval on the other he was welcoming him back. He stored this information away to figure out later.

"Well than… thanks mate I guess." They started to go their separate ways when Giles called out to Spike.

"She's in the small gym by the way."

Spike smiled to himself. Giles reaction was starting to make more sense. He couldn't be ok with Spike and be ok with his moral code. However he could be neutral toward him. Giving silent approval while vocally disapproving.

"Thanks mate." He said quietly, not sure if Giles heard him or not.

Taking the mentors advice Spike headed down to the small gym. The door of the gym was open; he paused in the entry and just watched Buffy. Here she was unguarded. Alone, or so she thought, she let out everything she hid from the others. Here was where she could let her frustrations out. On a punching bag, dummy or floor mat, inanimate objects who felt none of her anger or hurt. They couldn't comment, couldn't feel, which made the gym the perfect place to place her frustration.

Her back to Spike she grabbed a sword from the weapons rack and started a pattern dance. Spike recognized the dance. It was one he taught her when they sparred together. Pattern dances were practice routines done with swords. They could be done solo or with a partner. Spike himself had learned this particular one in China during the Boxer Revolution.

She was graceful, moving from one part of the dance to the next. Bringing the sword high above her head she turned to the side seamlessly moving into the lunge.

As Spike watched her he remembered other dances. Hot, sweaty dances, with his slayer leading the chase. Bodies as they moved in rhythm. He remembered how her back arched as she reached the climax. How she would ride him to the brink of insanity and hold him there; demanding her desires be met first. He smiled to himself, remembering how they took down a house the first time they came together. Their first time had been all anger and frustration over flowing. It had been rough, wild and heated by pure lust. He had known that night even as he was inside her that she wasn't his yet. She didn't become his until that night she had asked him to hold her.

She was his slayer no doubt. He knew every inch of her body. How she moaned when he scraped his teeth along her neck. How she cried out as she came. How they drove each other to the edge again and again and yet still came back for more.

He also knew her soul to. He had met her as a young girl still and he had seen the woman she become. Thrust into a world darker than most people knew. Throwing herself off a tower constructed by insane people without a second thought to save her sister. She was his alright and he would do whatever it took to get his slayer back.

Still watching her, she threw the sword down half way through the dance. Stalking over to one of the punching bags Buffy began a series of punching and kicking exercises. Spike noticed that each punch seemed a little less controlled, each kick become a little wilder. He watched before his eyes as Buffy fell apart. In the space of ten minutes she was reduced to tears, falling on her hands and knees to the mat.

Watching her, his heart broke at seeing the pain he caused.

Buffy couldn't hold it in anymore. When Spike sacrificed himself, she held it together, barely. She concentrated solely on work and she managed. The others worried about her but she did it. Then they came to London, it got easier. Little by little she started to move on. Angel calling, telling her what happened, that Spike was back, almost broke her completely. And now he was back. Here, what was she supposed to do?

Sinking to her hands and knees she sobbed. It was too much. How could she be a woman and the slayer? Some day's everything in her screamed to chuck it. Forget her duty, her destiny. Other days being the slayer liberated her. Part of her wanted to run to Spike, forgive him for everything. She admitted only to herself that she was afraid. Afraid she'd loose him again, afraid that she never had him in the first place. Thinking herself to be alone she collapsed on the padded floor. Giving in to the whirlwind of emotions and fears she kept at bay for the past two years.

Chocking on sobs that seemed to race out of her chest she almost didn't hear the slight cough near the doorway. She turned her tear streaked face with her chest heaving from the force of her cries to the door. Spike stood leaning against the frame, black duster settled around his ankles, watching her loose all control.

When Dawn woke up the sun had already set. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. In the kitchen she found Giles pouring a cup of tea. Silently she went to the cupboard and grabbed her own glass.

"He's back." She said to her father figure.

"I know, I spoke to him for a moment." Giles evenly replied.

They sat in silence, both sipping their teas, lost in their own thoughts.

"I decided to forgive him. I don't know why he stayed away but I'm glad he's back." Dawn broke the silence. Starring into her tea cup she refused to look at Giles.

"I know. It's the right thing to do." Giles answered.

Shocked Dawn looked up at him. Kind understanding filled his eyes.

"What do you think Buffy will do?" Dawn looked out the kitchen window to the school across the street. The light was on in the small gym and you could just barely see inside. Buffy was on the ground with Spike kneeling next to her.

"I can't answer that. If she does forgive him it will take some time. I've invited him to help train the girls." Was Giles' easy reply.

"I hope it works." Dawn continued to stare across the street wishing she could hear them.

Back in the gym Spike came to kneel next to the slayer. He didn't speak just kneeled next to her and placed a hand on her back. She continued to heave with sobs for a moment before reining her emotions in.

"Did Xander give you a place to stay?" She looked up at him, her eyes cold and hard. If it wasn't for the tear streaks that lined her face and the jaggedness of her breathing he would never had know she broken down just minutes before.

"Yeah, he did. And the Watcher invited me to help teach the girls. You know sparring and such." It wasn't exactly the truth but she didn't need to know that.

"That's fine. We have and extra office you can use. We start training at seven every evening. Until than- stay out of my way." With that Buffy stood up and walked away. She was almost to the door before she turned around and asked one final question, "Why Spike? Why did you stay away, and more importantly why are you back now?"

"Lots of reasons luv, lot of 'em aren't to pleasant either." was his only answer. She nodded once before leaving him standing alone in the gym. Spike couldn't tell her that he was afraid to come back. Her last words to him were "I love you"- he didn't know if he was more afraid that she lied, or told the truth. He didn't know if he would have been able to come back if it wasn't for what Wesley had discovered. But that could wait a day or two. He would tell her soon. Just not quite yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n thanks for all the reviews and snow stories. well apparently shoveling snow in god forbbin freezing cold tempatures isn't good for your health. i woke up at 6am yesterday morning, an hour before i had to be up, and my body decided to be sick today. hence no university for me. so i wrote another chapter for each of my stories. this chapter was hard for me. i had a bit of writers block. i want to move forward with the plot, therefore buffy and spike need to work out their issues but i dont want buffy to be all stupid girl about it aka running into his arms and forgetting everything he did. i mean even though thats what she wants to do she still has her pride so she cant. so i had to try and fit that into the make up part... let me know if i did a good job! thanks**

**Disclaimer: i once had a really bad fever and hulucinated that i owned this but it wasnt real. sad face.**

Chapter Seven

Willow and Kennedy arrived the next morning from Brazil. Xander had called them to tell them about Spike coming back. When they saw Spike Willow hugged him and Kennedy shook his hand. The Scoobies had a staff meeting to be filled in on both Xander's and the girl's trips.

All of the trainees congregated downstairs for study time. Some worked on the school stuff as Giles ran a tough course schedule; others went to the gyms to train. The six Scoobies plus Spike gathered in Giles office. Dawn and Xander perched themselves at the counter that ran along the south wall. Willow and Kennedy sat on the edge of the desk holding hands. Giles sat behind his desk and Buffy perched on the arm of the chair in front of the desk. Spike leaned lazily from the door frame.

"Willow, you and Kennedy first." Giles said calling the meeting.

"Well we went down to Brazil. We split up in Brasilia. Kennedy went down to Rio de Jenero to find the new slayer, I went in to the Amazon to look for the Shamans." Willow started.

"I found the new slayer, got her up to Faith than went back down to Brazil for Willow. Here are the flight receipts and all that." Kennedy picked up.

"Oh, I'll take those." Dawn piped up.

Kennedy bought them over to Dawn. "Thanks, I'll get these filed with Xanders if he ever gets them to me." Dawn turned and glared at Xander. She hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Donny! I'll get them to you tomorrow!"

Spike watched the gang. They hadn't changed in the past two years, or as they changed their interactions hadn't. He turned his gaze to Buffy. She had refused to look at him all day. He stared at her trying to figure out what she was thinking. The last time he had seen her look so blank and empty was when the gang brought her back from the grave. He didn't think she was depressed again but she was hiding something.

"Well I had some luck with the Shamans." Willow's voice pulled Spikes gaze from Buffy to look at Willow. "They gave me a few spells that might help with locating new girls."

"Was there any other useful information? Giles asked.

"Yes!" Willow perked up, "They gave me several old scrolls. A few I think are phroposys, the others are spells. I want to start translating them right away." The whole group laughed a bit. Only Willow could be that excited about research.

Giles smiled, "Xander, how did your trip go?"

"Eh, not so good. The monks knew of no spell that would help us." Dawn coughed at him. "Yes Dawn I will get those to you."

Dawn smiled satisfied she would receive them. The group discussed various other things of practical nature. Spike decided to hold off on his news for another day. He knew he had to tell them soon. They needed time to prepare. But first, first he would deal with the Slayer.

The meeting broke up once it was time for the students to start weapons training. "Buffy, Spike, stay here for a moment." Giles called as the others left to go prepare for training. Kennedy and Buffy generally worked with the slayer while Dawn, Willow and Xander worked with the watchers.

Buffy resumed her perch on the desk and Spike his watch point from the door. "I want you two to spar tonight. Some of the new girls, Anne, Martha and Gunilla the new Sweedish girl, have never seen a vampire. You two have fought and trained together. I think it's a good opportunity for the girls to see fighting and receive on hands strategy training." Giles took off his glasses and began to clean the lenses.

"What! Giles no." Buffy exclaimed. "That's not a good idea!"

"Why not slayer?" Spike asked, "You said it yourself in this meeting here the girls need more hands on lessons. They might as well learn with someone who although _can_ kill them has no intentions of doing so. Unless you're scared pet." He flashed Buffy a smirk that reminded her of when they slept together. Memories of sweat filled, lust fueled nights flashed across her memory. The slow crimson blush that spread up her cheeks didn't escape Spikes notice.

"I'm not afraid," She snapped. "Fine lets go down now."

The rest of the Scoobies had gathered all the students into the gym. Dawn sat with her slayer while Willow and Xander also joined the group. Buffy stalked into the gym with Spike following a step behind. He carefully removed his black duster, folded it and set it off to the side. Buffy went to stand before the group.

"Today Spike and I are going to spar. We will be going though strategy and other tactics while we fight. But the thing we want to show you guys today is how no amount of strategy is ever enough. Sometimes in a fight you just have to go with your gut. Spike will be helping you girls train later. Any questions?" She waited for a moment. When none of the girls spoke she turned to Spike, "Ready?"

Without warning Spike attacked Buffy. "Rule one, never expect a vampire to play fair," Spike said. Buffy threw a high kick to his face; he caught her ankle in mid air. Flipping her over the slayer took advantage of this when she brought her other foot up, this time connecting with his face.

As his head snapped back Buffy rotated her body so she landed on her feet. "Rule two," She said, "If you don't have the advantage take it."

The two continued to trade blows. It soon became obvious to everyone present that they were doing more than a demonstration. Each blow was laced with unspoken anger or pain. After about twenty minutes Buffy swept Spikes legs out from underneath him. As he fell she pulled a stake from her lower back placing it above his heart.

"Rule three," she said breathing heavily, "always go for the kill." She stared into Spikes eyes, "don't ever hesitate." Letting Spike up she turned to the people watching. "Split off into pairs. Slayers with slayers, watchers with watchers. Take turns, one the vamp one the slayer. Fight on gut, use blunted stakes." She turned back to Spike. "We need to talk."

The pair walked out of the school and to the house across the street. Neither spoke as Buffy unlocked the door. After she walked in she turned to the vampire. "You can come in." Spike followed her silently as they walked to the kitchen. For a moment Buffy dug through the cupboards she pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a cup.

"Would you like some?" She asked Spike.

"No thanks luv, I got my own." Spike reached into his duster to pull out a flask.

"Why are you here Spike? Why now? Why did you come back?" asked Buffy.

"Long story pet."

"I got time. I know you're not just here for all the fun." Buffy answered pouring herself a generous glass of the amber liquid.

"You're right luv. I'm not. There's a new demon in town. Not as bad as the first but old Wesley dug up a prophecy." Spike hadn't planned on telling her this way but it seemed the choice was taken out of his hands.

"So why are you the bearer of bad news? We can talk about the demon later. Why are you back?" Buffy sipped her drink delicately and then knocked the rest back like a pro.

Taking another sip from his own flask Spike confessed, "I wanted to see you. The little bit two. Even Red and the wanker to I guess. Not so keen on the watcher. He did try to kill me." Taking a deep drink he continued, "mostly you though."

Buffy put down her empty glass and walked over to where Spike was sitting. She gently took his flask from his hand and set it on the table. She carefully lowered herself into Spikes lap and gently kissed his lips.

Spike reacted instinctively. His hands found her hips, his fingers digging into her sides, pulling her into him. He kissed her back with a primal hunger and need. Her hands wound themselves in his hair as she pressed her body into his. Spike stood up, picking her up along with him. He lay her down on the table as her legs wrapped around his waist. Hands began to explore familiar yet forgotten territory. Each touch setting off sparks and memories.

Although it pained him, Spike pulled away. "Not now luv, not like this." He said. Seeing Buffy's confused face he elaborated, "Right now you're still angry, and rightly so. I want you. My feelings haven't changed a bit luv. But not like this. Not when it's out of pain and anger." He shook his head, "I can't believe I'm bloody saying this but when I have you again slayer I want it to be right."

He picked up his duster from where he had draped it over the chair and put it on. Turning to a slightly stunned Buffy he said, "See you tomorrow luv."

"Spike, wait." She called after him. He turned slightly to look at her, with her hair slightly disheveled and her lips holding the bruised just kissed look it was the hardest thing in the world for him to not take her right then and there on the kitchen floor.

"What I said," she continued, "in the cave. I meant it. I still do. But you couldn't believe me. You died and came back. Whopie do, so did I. Twice. The only reason I can think of for you staying away so long after L.A. is you couldn't face the fact that I might have told the truth. You were a coward and you needed and excuse for coming back here and facing it. Your right now isn't the time or the way. But when it is…" she let herself trail off, "when it is… well who knows. And Spike, no matter how I feel, I do have some pride left. I won't beg for anything from you. I made my move tonight. After this, it's your turn."

Spike smiled a half smile at his slayer. She was right. "Who knows slayer. We might find out sooner than we think." With that he turned, opened the door and walked into the night. His black duster flapping around his ankles.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N so i had something epic i wanted to say in this note but than i promptly forgot. but i do remember this. later in this chpt the angel crew are mentioned. please remember i only got through mid season three. so in my angel world conner is back as a teen, cordy and angel are together (angel got a permenant soul) gunn and fred are together wesley is back in to fold and lauran (the host is a part of the gang in my little world.) they some how manged to defeat the evil lawyers and they all lived. yes thats overly optomistic i know nothing of the last two and half seasons just that spike came back. also i'm not making this a cross over. in the seasons characters stayed in touch and visited thats what they're doing here. just more impeending doomish kinda way. so enjoy and critique. **

Chapter Eight

When she got to the school next morning Buffy told everyone to get together in her office over lunch. They needed to know what Spike had to tell them. Gathering in her office they took their usual perches and waited for Spike to speak.

"His name is Lokar. Think of 'im as the First and the Mayor got together and had a baby. He's not as bad as the first, but much worse than any demon you've faced. Including the Glory bitch." Spike looked pointedly at Buffy when he said this. She met his gaze for a moment before turning away. True to her word she hadn't treated him like anything more than a passing acquaintance sense the night before. "We don't know much about him. Cordy got a vision, told Wesley who did his research thing. Who called me."

"Well what did you find?" asked Giles, a little piffed at the fact the incompetent fool who had been sent to replace him had become a trusted advisor of sorts.

"He doesn't have to have a corporeal form. In his incorporeal form he appears as, for lack of a better description a black cloud. He can only be killed in corporeal form and there's no record of what it is. He can control the elements immediately around him, Wesley thinks but isn't sure he can also cast illusions, but this is limited to one person in close proximity."

"Why now, there hasn't been too much going on in the evil realm. Even Faith hasn't had problems on the hell mouth. So why now?" Buffy asked.

"Well evil fluctuates," Giles popped in, "After your defeat of the First two years ago it is only expected that evil will, how do you put it, lie low for awhile. That's why it's so important to find new slayers and train them now so they know how to face evil when it rises again. Good does the same thing. That's why instead of thousands of potentials being called these last two years only about two hundred have. I suspect, obviously sense this has never happened before this is only a theory, that as evil rises more and more slayers well be called." Giles looked like he had more to say on the subject.

"Before Giles gets into all lecture mode, again, what does he want?" Buffy cut in before her mentor and father figure could say more. The group turned to Spike wondering if he had the answers.

"Well all the big bads' are pissed about what you did. The First is still of licking in wounds. Its big take over throttled by a bunch of teenage girls, a vampire, a witch and a couple messily humans, all who decided to rewrite history and tradition and in general say bugger the rules." At that Spike smiled a bit proudly at the memory of what they did. Taking charge of their own destinies. "Lokar wants revenge. Pay back. He wants to kill you guys."

"So does every other demon and vampire in this world. What gives him a better chance?" Xander asked. He still retained some of his military training from his Private Ryan trip. He expanded those memories sense the Sunnydale days and often planned stragity with Buffy and helped trained the girls to plan attacks.

"He can use his illusions to influence demons. His illusions only affect one person at a time and only if their close to him but sometimes he can make you think it's real. You won't know he's influencing you. He can create an army and he will. And he's smart. He can plan and he can plot." Spike said, "Before I had a soul most of the time it was all instant gratification. It's that way for most demons. Not for him. He can wait. We think he's been planning this sense Sunnydale and only acting now."

"Do we know his plan? If we knew his plan we could counter plan. Like with protection spells to the slayers and around them. They wouldn't do too much, but they would give us a heads up… maybe the spells the shamans gave me would be useful. I'm almost done translating them."

"Willow. Your babble girl." Kennedy cut across her lovers voice.

"Sorry, but do we? Know his plan that is." Willow concluded sheepishly.

"No idea. Have there been any attacks on the slayers that aren't in the school?" Spike turned to Buffy again when he asked.

"None. Right now Faith has about 30 slayers in her school, we've heard nothing from her. We check in with each other several times a week." Buffy smiled to herself for a moment. One of the few good things out of the First coming to Sunnydale was that Faith and she had reformed their bond. They were as close as Dawn and Buffy now. "The slayers in the field report to me or Faith depending on who trained them or where they are. None of my girls have said anything. No big upswing in attacks, no worse than normal demons. Like I said it's been quiet."

"Then he's coming here," Spike stated, "Here or to Faith. Take out you two first and the weaker slayers. Then pick the others off one by one." His words sank into the group.

"Why?" asked Dawn, "The First tried to take us out as a large group. He failed. So why risk it?"

"He's not risking as much." Buffy interjected before Spike could, "If Spike hadn't died, closing the Hell Mouth, the First would've won. It almost did win. We don't have a get out of jail free card this time."

"She's right," Spike said, "All he needs now is one good day. If his first attack doesn't work, he'll hit again. Lokar doesn't have to become corporeal to raise an army. And plenty demons want to kill a slayer. It's what I'd do if I were planning this."

The group absorbed this for awhile. They could hear the voices of the girls downstairs. Each pondered the new threat in their own way. Xander calculating theories to better the school's defenses, Willow wondering if she could find a spell to give them more information- she no longer feared Dark Willow returning, she controlled her magic and now connected to the earth for spells- Giles wandered through his mental library looking for any reference to Lokar, Kennedy thought of fighting tactics, how to get the girls ready to fight this, Dawn contemplated how to prepare Anna, she had become extreamly close to her slayer in the short time they had been placed together, Spike much like Xander thought tactical, how can they fight, what do they have to do to win. Buffy stared out into space like the other, unlike them she didn't think of the coming evil she thought of the past. A montage reeled in her head, faces of everyone she lost to the fight, the potentials before and after they became slayers, Tara, in a way her mother- not when she died but before that, when her mom had discovered that her daughter was the slayer their relationship changed for the worse and they had never fully recoved, and now she would never know if they could have- Faith when she turned evil, seeking fatherly love from the mayor, Jenny Calander because she had unleashed Angelus, Angel when she was forced to kill him even though he came back, Kendra who was only called because Buffy died for a moment, Xanders friend Jesse because she wanted to ignore her duty and didn't get there in time, and finally all the students and residence of Sunnydale she couldn't save no matter how hard she tried.

A trail of blood littered all their lives but hers more than the other Scoobies, aside from Spike in his evil days. In some way she played a part in all those deaths. Some like Angel she directly caused. The stain of blood on her hands would never wash off. All because some cowards had decided to force a bit of a demon into a girl, damming her for eternity, condemning her to live a life alone and separated from everyone. But they changed that. Threw off the rules and had made others like her. Spread the responsibility, gave them all a better chance of survival and here was another thing trying to ruin that.

"I'm sick of this." Buffy spit out, drawing the others from their thoughts, "Regular demons, vampires even your occasional apocalypse I can handle. I can prepare the girls for that. Those are the norms of the job. But this… some demon coming to destroy everything we've built. The progress we've made. No. I won't have any more of blood of these girls on my hands. We can't save everyone, a random stranger on the street dies because we weren't there. We expect that, we know we can't save them all." The others stared at her, her face cold and hard, "we feel that guilt but we expect it. This demon wants to destroy us. We destroy him. We beat the First; we sacrificed for years for this never ending battle. Not this time. He wants a fight we're giving it to him. Kennedy, call the L.A. gang, Cordy, Angel, Conner, Gunn, Fred all of them. Don't forget Lauran. He'll be helpful. Xander, Spike, weapons. I want to know exactly what we have, what we need and what will help. Xander how brushed up are you on your military know how?"

"Completely, need another bazooka?" Xander asked.

"Most likely we'll want one on hand. Figure out what would be most useful and which girls would benefit best from them. Giles, Willow and Dawn, research. Everything about this Lokar and anyone he might recruit. I want a profile that would make the CIA, FBI and whatever other alphabet soup agency that's out there jealous. I'm calling Faith and the other placed slayers. The placed slayers are most likely safe for now but they need a heads up. If they get attacked I want them to come here. Faith, Robin, Andrew and her girls will come here. If he's going after the two of us, the original slayers, plus our students we're stronger in the same place. We'll have them come here. We don't need to give Lokar the benefit of a hell mouth. Xander when you're done with weapons grab Dawn, you two plus me will figure out where to put everyone. Give the students a free day tomorrow. We'll meet back here tomorrow evening to see what we got. I want this done with fast and thoroughly." Buffy turned to the scythe that hung on its own weapons rack. Other scythes modeled after this one were now standard use for slayers, second only to the stake but hers was the true, original scythe. It symbolized all they had given and all they had achieved. "We will win this and we'll do it right."


	9. Chapter 9

_**OMG GUYS I'M SORRY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ALREADY READ WHAT WAS POSTED AS CHPT NINE! THAT JUST PROVES HOW TIRED I AM. I MISTAKENLY POSTED CHAPTER NINE OF THIS IS REALITY! THIS HERE THAT YOUR READING IS THE REAL CHPT NINE FOR ONE LAST CHANCE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**_

**a/n I realize its been a very very long time. or at least it seems like it to me. but my computer decided it hated me and not work. i'm fairly sure its not completely fixed but will be by friday so for those of you reading both stories i should up load chpt 11 for This is Reality and chpt 10 for One Last Chance sometime this weekend. now quick explainy as one amazingly awesome fantastic reviewer commented she liked how Buffy and Spike didnt just jump in the sack right away. I like this to, obviously if I wanted them to I would have them. but the explainy is about why. when they were having sex it was all one sided, buffy chasing her kicks so she can feel more than platonic again and Spike satisfying his lust and obsession for Buffy. this lead to him trying to force himself on her. In my mind they didnt have sex that second to last night or that last night in season seven. there was to much Angel in the picture and unaswered questions and sex would have felt like good bye. now that their both in the same place their tap dancing around each other. both wanting what ever happens to be for the right reasons. after all buffy did tell him she loved him. so for those of you who sent me messages asking or commenting about that in general theres your answer :P read review review review and one more time PLEASE review :)**

Chapter Nine

One by one the group left Buffy's office; set to the tasks she gave them. Dawn paused by her desk for a moment to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. Buffy smiled gratefully at her little sister. Buffy laid her head into her hands fighting the headache beginning just behind her eyes. Once she heard the door close she pulled open her desk drawer to pull out a prescription bottle. She fought for a bit with the child proof cap before a cool pale hand covered hers and took the orange bottle away. She looked up; Spike had not left the room, like she thought, with the others. He opened the bottle and shook several of the colored pills into his hand.

"How many?" he asked offering his hand out to her.

"Three," she admitted. Spike handed her three of the small pills. Cupping them in her hand Buffy reached back into the desk for an ever present water bottle. Spike took that to from her hands and untwisted the cap before giving it to her. She smiled gratefully at him and took a mouth full of the liquid. Popping the pills in to her mouth she swallowed them all down with a practiced motion.

"What are those for?" Spike asked.

"Migraines." She said lying her head back down for a moment. Spike instantly moved behind her and slowly began massaging the knots from the back of her neck. "Thanks," she said with out moving.

Spike examined the pill bottle still on the desk reading the dosage.

"That isn't exactly Tyonal you popping pet. Why so many?" he asked concerned.

"Slayer metabolism Spike. Normal dosage is two pills. Willow adjusted it for me. Did you know she got a degree in nursing and pharmacy? She said sense slayers have a tendency to get hurt it might look suspicious if our girls have long hospital records; she took night courses for them. We hardly ever need a doctor type help anymore."

"Hmmm…" Spike commented absently as he thought back to the other night. He remembered seeing a second pill bottle when Buffy opened the cupboard for glasses. It was on the top shelf. "What are the other pills for?"

"What other pills?" Buffy asked stopping mid ramble.

"The ones in your kitchen. Top shelf. What are they for pet." When Buffy didn't answer he added "Don't make me ask the lil bit what big sis is hiding."

Buffy sighed in defeat. "Sleeping pills. I don't take them every night though just sometimes."

Spike thought again of the migraine pills. Buffy may ligidamently claim the slayer metabolism but Spike knew those were still some heavy duty pills, those plus sleeping pills… well Spike just didn't like the idea.

"How long?" he asked as he moved his hands to her shoulders continuing the relaxing massage, slowly kneading the knots and aches from the slayers back.

"How long for what?" Buffy asked avoiding the question.

"How long for the pills."

"About a year and half for the sleeping pills, a year or so for the migraines. Once we relocated permanently here Dawn made me go to the clinic. They call it insomnia and stress related migraines." Spike was glad Buffy rested her head against the desk. She couldn't see the flash of anger and pain that crossed his face. He knew the migraines were his fault. Finding out he came back was just the added stress Buffy didn't need. He continued to massage her shoulders slowly working his way down her back. There was nothing sensual about it. Although they were both hyper aware of each other neither wanted to take it past this calm exchange of comfort between them.

"I still see them." Buffy broke in after several minutes of silence; Spike didn't have to ask who. He just let the grief laced words pour from Buffy's mouth, "all the girls, Amanda, Chloe, Molly, Anya, all of them. Some of them I wouldn't be able to remember their names if it wasn't written down. What kind of leader does that? And now with this? What if they want Faith as a leader again? What if their right this time? I don't think I can handle that Spike. I think about it, Sunnydale, the First, the girls all of it all the time. And they enter my dreams to Spike. Asking me why couldn't I save them. I can't answer them Spike. I don't know how."

Spikes hands stopped. He turned Buffy to face him. "Stop it," he said, "you know as well as I do there wasn't one thing you could have done for those girls that you didn't do. Some people are meant to be leaders, you're one of them. Faith isn't. She's the middle man. The one who might see things you don't always see 'cuz she has a different view point. But in the end it's your call. These girls all know it and so do hers. It won't be like last time luv."

"How can you be so sure?" Buffy asked, her eyes pleading for reassurance that she couldn't ask for.

"Well for one thing I don't plan on dying again. Now what do you say about something to eat? I'm feeling peckish."

Buffy stared at him in confusion at the sudden topic change. "Food luv, you look half starved. The girls are free for the rest of today and tomorrow. Their save tonight. Let's go and grab some fish and chips at the corner."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks for trying to distract me Spike but I have to call Faith. We have to figure out how to get all of her girls here and quick."

"If you say so pet. I best be going and 'elping the wanker with that weapons report you wanted."

Buffy looked up to glare at Spike for a moment. "Don't get me wrong I like the man, wanker just seems apporpiate for him. After all what else would I call him?" he amended.

"How about Xander like the rest of us?" Buffy asked

"Now where is the fun in that Slayer?" he asked as he exited the office.

Buffy chuckled to herself as she reached for the phone to dial Faiths personal number. After a few rings Buffy heard the other original slayers voice.

"Hey B."

"Hey Faith how are thing on your side of the ocean?"

"You know B, five by five over here, what about you?"

"Not so good…" Buffy explained the new threat to the girls.

"Damn it B. What we gonna do?"

"I don't know Faith. But we need everyone here. When can you get on a plane with all the girls?"

"How long does it take to drive to the airport?" Faith quipped.

"Giles and I will make the flight arrangements. Can you handle it with the girl's mothers?"

"Yeah. Robin will start calling when we hang up."

"Good. See you soon."

"Yeah, you know what B. It'll be nice to have a little family reunion."

Hanging up the phone Buffy smiled at Faiths term family reunion. She didn't know how right she was. For the Scoobies, Faith, Robin and even some of the girls their rag-tag group of misfits was the closest thing to family they had. And Buffy would be damned if she lost it.

Pulling out the list of numbers for all of the placed girls she started to dial each of the one hundred numbers listed.

"Hey Amy, it's Buffy. How are you? Now don't panic I'm just calling to give a heads up…."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N so i'm most likely over explaining things here i know but... for the angel crew just please remember it DOES NOT follow the last two seasons. Conner has his powers and may be a bit younger than he was in the show. i forgot his age to be honest. Cordy is around with angel and half demon with some powers to deal with her visions (those will be explained) Fred and Gunn are together, Wesley, Cordy, Angel, Lauran (the host), Fred, Gunn and Conner all live in the hotel and run the investigation biuseness. Conner see's Cordy as a mom figure, even calls her mom, worked things out with Angel. Due to that one Phrophcy Angel may or may not be slowly turning human. the events of how that happened are coming. if its confusing please pm me or contact me in general. oh and i need votes. should Oz return or not? make it an orgey of old characters that were awesome. (No riely. he's married and therefore boring to use plus only so many ex's can come up and to be honest... i just dont like him.) let me know your ideas! as always read review and enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

Faith slowly hung up the phone with Buffy. She looked around her own office, much like Buffy's hers weapons racks covered most of the walls. Slightly bigger than her fellow slayer's hers held a punching bag in the corner. Taking athletic tape out of her desk drawer she quickly tapped up her hands and walked over to the bag. Using precise calculated punches she worked off her own frustration. She thought she was done with this shit. The First was supposed to be it. Now they earned some sort of a break. Train the new girls. Slay some demons. Protect the cities, that's it. Maybe advert a few end of the world issues but not this anymore. Buffy had her stint at a hell mouth. Now it was Faiths turn. One day it would be another girl. Hell the hell mouth was the perfect place to train new slayers. Faiths stint here was much easier than Buffy's. They fought their demons. Now it was break time.

"Yeah right girl." she said to herself as she continued to work off her steam, "You sleep when you're dead. And you have no intention of going there."

Like Buffy Faith had her own demons she continued to battle. Also like Buffy hers were named Guilt, Grief and Duty. Sometimes the guilt hit Faith harder. After all if she hadn't agreed with the girls back in the first war she would never had become leader, never led those girls down to the sewers, and never gotten them blown up. But she had. Like Buffy she had the nightmares. Robin would wake up some nights to her thrashing in bed, crying out in her sleep. He would hold her and whisper comforts to her. Often they would have slow gentle but no less passionate sex after wards. They never talked about those dreams. She couldn't yet. Even two years after the fact she felt those were private. The nightmares her own personal penance for her mistakes. Those dreams added to her nightmares of her time working with the mayor.

Her punches became more and more forceful. She hated her conflicted emotions about that time. What she did was wrong. She never questioned that. Not even while she was doing it. But the mayor treated her like a daughter. Loved her even. In more than one way she missed him. Not the evil become a demon and take over Sunnydale part. But the part that told her she could do anything and even if she messed up a bit he still loved her part, that she missed. Buffy understood that part the one time they talked about it. She had Giles, more of a dad than either Faith or Buffy ever had.

Faith had a fourth personal demon, Jealousy. She barely could admit it to herself but she was jealous of the other slayer. Of her watcher, friends and kid sister. No the responsibility though. She knew her limits and Faith knew she wasn't a leader. Sunnydale proved that. But the other stuff. Yeah she wanted that, envied that.

"So are we going to need to buy a new bag again?" Faith turned to the doorway where Robin stood.

"No, I'm not going to punch it off the hook again. Just thinking." She smiled. No matter how envious of Buffy she sometimes got she never regretted her life. It led her to Robin. She wouldn't trade him for anything. Now only if she could say yes. For the past year he proposed to her no less than twelve times. Once a month. Every time she said no, he only smiled and said he'd give her time.

"About?" he asked coming in to steady the bag for her as she continued to punch.

"Buffy needs us." Faith quickly explained what was going on. Robin got what she called his principle face on.

"I'll start calling parents. Those who know what's what we'll just tell the truth. Those students are emancipated anyway so it shouldn't be a problem. The others… we've been invited to our sister school. All expenses paid. That should work."

Faith smiled at her lover. "I'll tell the girls and the watchers. Get them packing. Will you take care of the airplane?"

"Yeah I got it covered." He swooped in gave her a quick kiss and then they both went off to get the job done.

Angel sat on the bed as Cordelia bustled around the suit they used in the hotel. Open suit cases sat beside him half full. By the way she carried herself he could tell she was stressed.

"Cordy, calm down. It's going to be ok."

"Ok Angel? It's going to be ok?" Cordy snapped, immediately feeling guilty she softened her tones, "I guess I'm just a little stressed going back that's all."

Angel looked confused at the statement. Cordy smiled, he may be a great man and a wonderful… well she didn't know what to call him, boyfriend just seemed weird, but he was still a man and sometimes men needed things spelled out for them.

"Not back as back to Sunnydale but back as into seeing the same people again, it's a bit nerve wrecking and I'm kinda reverting back to the old Cordy." She explained.

"But they're your friends." Angel said still confused.

Cordy sighed, she really had to spell this one out for him, "Yes they are my friends. And you're one of those friends' ex-boyfriends, who although is now friends with her again did have this tiny little thing where you guys had sex and you lost your soul and tried to kill everyone. Me coming back and clearly jumping your bones brings up sore memories. Plus my ex is there. I haven't really seen these people sense I left Sunnydale Angel. Now I'm coming back as a half demon who gets visions, dating a souled vampire who may or may not be slowly turning human and a step mom figure woman person to a kid, well not so much of a kid now, whose only about five years younger than me despite him being born when I was twenty one. It makes a girl nervous."

"I get the first couple but the Connor one?" Angel trailed off.

"You only get the Connor one because you're used to it. But think Angel. The super human kid who calls me mom is nineteen. I'm twenty four. That's abnormal in any time period." Finally comprehension dawned on Angels face.

"Ah I see." He said, he looked at her for another moment before asking "so why are you running back and forth between the closets?"

"Because I'm trying to figure out what I want to wear." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She stopped in the middle of the room, her body rose slightly in the air with a blank look coming over her face.

Angel knowing the signs of one of her visions waited until she lowered back to the ground. She swayed on her feet a bit, Angel coming behind her to steady her. Her eyes slowly cleared and as soon as she was steady she started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Angel called out.

"To your son's room. I'm making sure he packs his good shirts and plenty of underwear." She called over her shoulder. She didn't bother to explain her vision so Angel didn't ask. If it was something he needed to know she would tell him soon enough. He turned once again to the suitcases beside him debating on whether or not it was worth it to try and help her pack. Deciding she would only unpack anything he did he left the room and headed for Gunn and Fred's suit.

"Any news boss?" Gunn asked when he answered Angels knocks.

"None new but just wanted to remind you that we leave tomorrow early. I'm on my way to remind Wesley and Lauran to. Make sure your ready or Cordy will have a fit."

Gunn laughed and shook his head at the thought of facing the wrath of Cordelia Chase. Angel allowed a slight grin before turning down the hall to the rooms used by Lauran and Wesley.

He didn't have to like why they were going to London, but he admitted to himself he was looking forward to seeing everyone again. Like Cordy said, it had been a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n so again I'm doing this instead of the smart thing... like sleeping. oh well thats what class is for... right? Tonight I watched the latest ep of Bones and guess what... BOOTH DUMPED HANNAH BOOTH DUMPED HANNAH. sorry I'm also a bones and NCIS freak so I get excited at times. Umm... this chptr is mostly about Anne, Dawns slayer I felt her perspective needed to be shared a bit. (remember with her grammar, one its me writing and two, she's from Texas, she doesn't have great grammar anyway.) so read enjoy and please please review.**

Chapter Eleven

Dawn and Xander spent the majority of the day figuring out sleeping arrangements for the girls. They weren't totally unprepared for situations like this. They thought that someday, something would happen again and they wanted to be prepared. The plan was watchers would stay with their specific slayer. The only thing they had to figure out was who would sleep where. With Spike staying at Xander's they could only put three pairs and Wesley at his place. All of the extra dorm space would be used and watchers who lived off campus would just have their slayer move in. It would be cramped and crowded but they could do it. Angel, Cordy, Faith, Robin and Lorne would stay with Buffy, Giles and Dawn. Anne and Connor would stay with them to as Dawns slayer and Angel's son. Fred, Gunn, and two watcher/slayer pair would stay in Willow and Kennedy's two bedroom flat. The Scoobies had a ton of army cots and sleeping bags and air mattresses in the attic storage, this time they were prepared.

_Doesn't make it any easier_, Dawn thought as she went to find Anne. Buffy planned on making an announcement to the school this afternoon but Dawn wanted to tell her slayer first. Plus she felt a bit bad about sticking her away from all her classmates.

She found Anne sitting in the library with a book spread on the table in front of her. Dawn worried a little about her slayer. She seemed to separate herself from the other girls.

Walking up to her she asked "What you reading Anne?"

"Chronicles of a Slayer," Anne replied not looking up from the tomb.

"Can we talk for a bit?"

Anne finally looked up from her book and noticed the wary look on her watchers face.

"Of course we can, what's up?" she asked pushing the book away from her.

Dawn sat next to her slayer. Now that she was here she wasn't sure what to say. Anne and Dawn quickly became close once they started training together but how do you tell a girl something's trying to kill her and everyone she had come to know.

Or she didn't have to tell her. She could wait for Buffy to do that. That might work better, but that was cowardly. Dawn might be many things but a coward never. Growing up… or at least her memories that may or may not have been real… with the slayer didn't give her that option.

Sometimes Dawn wished she hadn't grown up in her sister's shadow. She understood the whole calling thing, didn't make it less well lonely sometimes. Xander understood better than anyone. Over the past two years the one eyed wonder as Xander sometimes called himself and the epic watcher to be as he called Dawn had become extremely close, in a brother sister type of way.

"Dawn hello? You there?" Anne asked.

Dawn snapped out of her thoughts realizing she had been starring off into space for about three minutes.

"Oh yeah, sorry Anne." She paused. "Hey you know how things have been a bit weird… well weirder than normal?"

"Yeah, I mean I haven't been here very long but a free day with you and the rest holed up in your offices? Plus Spike just showin up? Everyone is talkin about what might be up. Some of 'em are gettin nervous."

"Well you know the story of the First?" Anne nodded her conformation, "Well he's, she's… it's not back, but someone's trying to finish what it started. And he's coming after the trainees. Get rid of you guys, the schools, Buffy, Faith. He does that and the rest… are easy picking. Buffy's going to explain more later tonight, she's gonna talk to everyone. But the thing is, we thought something might happen. We didn't know what or if or when or any of that, but we have a plan in place. Faith and her slayers plus watches are coming. So is Angel and company."

"That's a lot of people. Where do you put all of them?" Anne asked curiously.

"Well we do some shuffling. Part of Angels gang will stay with us, part with the others, slayers stay with their watchers and stuff like that." Dawn said.

"So, I'm stayin with you?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, that's the plan." Dawn admitted. She waited while Anne seemed to think it over, worried her slayer would be upset.

"Cool, we're kipping out at your place right?" was all she said.

"Umm, yeah," Dawn said, "aren't you a little disappointed?"

"Why would I be?" Anne looked at Dawns face for a moment. "Oh, cuz it'll just be me?" When Dawn nodded a conformation Anne continued, "Don't worry about it Dawn. I like the whole stay with your watcher thing. I think it's a good choice. Besides it's gonna be interestin being at the headquarters." Anne put air quotes around quarters letting Dawn know it was all good.

"Ok! Great!" Dawn smiled, "I have to go. Gotta finish getting ready. Oh by the way be in the gym at seven. Buffy's gonna talk to you guys then!"

Anne watched her watcher bounce cheerfully from the room, content now that her slayer was ok with the sleeping arrangements. She smiled to herself and pulled her book back in front of her. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and set the alarm for six thirty.

Anne was glad Dawn didn't ask why she was so content with the arrangements. She wouldn't know how to explain. All her life she had been different from the kids her age. Preferring to read a book than play sports or sit and talk. As she entered high school her differentness only became more obvious. She never wanted to gossip with the other girls of her class and never noticed the guys in the school either. She practiced Wicca like her mother and soon rumors flew around the school. She was demented, a witch, crazy. She ended up being alone a lot. She didn't mind… too much.

Coming here to London was easily the best thing that happened to her. She still liked her privacy that was just something she grew to love as a smart social outcast, but she felt like she belonged here. Dawn became her big sister she never had and she was good at slaying. Or so Buffy told her. She wasn't exceptionally close to any of the other girls yet, she was too shy to make the first move but she had good friends.

Sometimes though she still felt a bit separate from the group. If she thought about it she had always been a bit of a loner though so it didn't bother her. She was still finding her niche.

At six thirty Anne put her book away and went to the little gym where Buffy would be making her speech. Walking in to the gym Anne went over to sit with Katie and her watcher Ryan and another pair Rory and Tim, the five had become friends. Katie, Rory and Anne usually sparred together.

"Hey guys," Buffy said walking to the center of the mat. Spike flanked her right with Giles close on her left side.

"You all have an idea that something is going on. I could lie to you and say it's nothing, but I'm not. It might make you feel better, but it won't make you safer. Something is coming for us." The slayers babbled all around her, some in an obvious panic.

Katie turned to Anne, "You knew." She said a statement not a question.

Anne slowly nodded, not seeing the point in lying, "Dawn gave me a heads up. I don't know any details though." She motioned for her friend to be quiet as Buffy started to speak again.

"Giles has more details on that, along with some from Spike. What I'm here to tell you is that it's not just after us. Faith and her group is coming and so is Angel and his gang from LA. That's a lot of people and not a lot of space. When we're done here you'll go to Xander and Dawn to see where and with whom you're staying. Slayers will stay with their watchers. We also decided to mix the groups up. Some of Faiths kids will be staying with each and every one of you." Buffy looked over at the scared faces looking at her. "This isn't the First," she said looking each one of them in the eye, "He's trying to finish what the first started but he won't. I can't promise all of you will survive as a slayer. I can't promise I will survive the next ten years. But I can promise you this. You girls" she smiled over at the guy watchers, "and guys are more prepared than last time, we all are. We have more people to fight and we have more information more time to prepare. And unlike last time, Lokar can be killed." She made eye contact with each slayer and watcher for a second time before stepping back.

Giles than stepped forward and told them everything they knew on Lokar. Nothing new had been found so he merely relayed what Spike had already told them. Once he was done Spike stepped up to say his piece.

"He's going to send vampires, demons and all other sorts of nasties. You girls will practice fighting with me. And the watchers to. We'll do that until Faith, Angel and the rest come. Buffy will tell you a bit more about that."

Buffy smiled at Spikes short toss in. Stepping back up to the group she said "For now classes go on as normal. Faiths group will get here in a week or so, Angel in a few days. Xander will be taking some of you to learn how to use military grade weapons. Watchers this is most likely you so over the next few days talk to him, see if you or your slayer's are on that list. Watchers and the few slayers who are in college, you'll keep going. Robin is handling the paper work to get his college age students in to universities also so that will continue. Faith is brining thirty slayer watcher pairs. It's going to get cramped. We'll be making up a new school/training schedule to divide you guys up once her girls get here. For tonight same arrangements as last night. Everyone sleeps on campus. We'll be doing that until Faith gets here. Tomorrow those of you who live off campus can go get some extra stuff. For the rest of tonight everybody turn in. Normal schedule tomorrow."

One by one the slayers and watchers filtered out of the gym all talking about what happened. Katie turned to Anne.

"So you're staying with Dawn right?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's what she said." Anne replied.

"Darn I was hoping we'd room together." Katie shrugged.

Katie didn't notice the smile that broke across Anne's face but she did hear the excitement in her friends voice as she asked "Really?"

Turning again to look at her friend she said "Yeah of course, we're friends." She shook her head at Anne and bumped her shoulder "Can you be more dense?"

Anne smiled widely and hooked arms with Katie and walked off to the dorms with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n sorry this took awhile to get here. but i have a good reason, aside from my muse deciding she hates me. This week my mom and I took a quick trip to the university I'll be going to next year. Its about 4 hours away from my home. We stayed with my great aunt who is the funniest person alive (How many sixty two year old ladies say that certain republican polatitions are such tight asses cuz they haven't gotten it up in forty years. well she does. adn thats one of her more gentle comments.) also while I was at my uni I talked with a officer in charge of my uni's ROTC program. For those of you who dont know what that is its a program where future military officers go to uni get a four year degree while training to become officers in a military branch. alot of these kids get full ride scholarships paid for by the USA military. well come Sept. I will be a United States Air Force Cadet. meaning when I finish uni I will also be a Second Lt of the air force. Obviously that involved a high amount of family discussions. so this is my excuse. now PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review. oh and to my English (as in the country not the language) forgive me. The uni in this story is unnamed and fictitious. I dont know the uni system in England and instead of running the risk of discribing a specific uni and failing I created one. As for the system of how things work, I don't know that either, I used the American system cuz thats what I know. if I made any huge mistakes please correct me. oh and I know I made the transfer process laughably easy but I needed it done quick to move the story along. ok thats all folks! **

Chapter Twelve

Dawn walked to the campus from her home. Faith, her gang arrived the next day and Dawn wanted to get her transfer stuff done. The past year she attended Oxford University in Oxford living on campus. This year with Anne as her slayer she would transfer to Oxford's sister campus in London. The campus was close enough to her house that she could easily walk to and from uni and be home quickly if needed. She didn't need her transfer papers filed until August but she decided to get it done early before things got crazy.

As she walked down the London streets Dawn wished she had worn a light sweater, the July air was cool for summer time. A ten minute walk brought her to the university campus, Dawn with her rather fallible sense of direction got lost twice before she finally found her way to the admissions building.

"Hi," She glanced at the name plate, "Mrs. 0'Riley, I'm Dawn Summers, I'm transferring from Oxford." She said to the blue haired old lady behind the black walnut desk.

"Hello Ms. Summers. Do you have your transcripts?" She asked.

Dawn nodded and handed her a folder that held all of her papers.

"Hmm…" Mrs. O'Riley said, "You're studying occult studies I see?"

"Yes ma'am." Dawn smiled to herself.

"You know, in the past two years the amount of occult studies students we have has easily doubled. It's the strangest thing."

At this Dawn outright smiled, most of the watchers at the school and a few of the slayers that were in advanced courses studied here and all of those studied the occult.

The admissions officer took Dawn's papers and gave her some forms to fill out to officalize the transfer process. She quickly filled those out and signed the other forms she had.

Half an hour later with all the forms filled out and all of the dotted lines signed Dawn was officially transferred to Oxford's sister campus. She walked out of the admissions building. She saw the campus was mostly empty in the early evening hours and decided to take a few moments to explore the campus. Different buildings connected with pristine walk ways, designed to look like the original cobblestone of London's streets. The campus buildings were built in the Victorian style, clay colored stone work with white trim. The buildings formed a square, creating a court yard in the center. A small student commons area was placed in the center with the walk ways all meeting in the center.

She walked down the walk ways connecting the buildings sometimes stopping to go into a couple and explore. Dawn, like her sister, loved the Scoobies and the other watchers and girls but also like Buffy she loved the few moments she could steal for herself. With all of the others arriving those moments would be more than limited and Dawn planned to enjoy every one she got beforehand.

The girls and guys had taken the news that something was out to kill them better than she expected. She thought at the minimum there would be a mild form of panic at the worst outright chaos. But the slayers and watchers in training just took it in stride. Tonight they would go to the planned sleeping arrangements and get things ready, tomorrow their new roommates would move in. Dawn knew they were better organized this time but this complete order still shocked her. When she asked Anne about it her slayer told her it was because the slayers and watchers trusted the Scoobies. They knew what they had faced in the past and trusted them to face this.

Dawn admitted to herself that Lokar was a lot less scary than the First but she was still more than a bit afraid. She didn't want to lose any more of her family. Sense Sunnydale their father Hank only called once. Neither Dawn nor Buffy considered him family anymore. They all lost people last time. Potentials, Slayers, Spike and Anya. Sure Spike came back but the others didn't.

They still searched night and day for new information on Lokar, more about him, what demons he might send and most importantly how to kill him. The watchers in training helped to. Now instead of all of them going on patrols only the slayers in training did. In that time the watchers researched. Dawns office became information headquarters, poster boards surrounded her walls with any scrap of possibly useful information. Dawn moved her more personal things, her watcher's diary and her personal computer to her bedroom that doubled as her home office. The study, which previously had been the home office became another spare bedroom for all their guests. The couch pulled out to become another, Anne would stay with Dawn in her room, Lorne would stay with Giles in his room where just yesterday they added a spare bed, Faith and Robin would take the spare room, Angel and Cordilia the study turned bedroom and Conner would take the couch.

Lost in thought about what was happening and who was sleeping where Dawn didn't notice the boy walking in front of her until she ran head first into him. When they collided his books went flying and Dawn found herself meeting the ground with a painful jar.

"I'm so sorry!" the boy said as he reached to help her up.

"No it's my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going." Dawn replied. She dusted herself off and helped the boy pick up his thing she scattered.

Straightening back up she handed the boy the last of his things. A graph stuck out of his notebook and she looked at it curiously.

"Political Science major." He said.

Dawn looked up from the notebook into his dark coffee eyes, "Huh?" she asked.

"Well I'm just answering your unasked question."

Dawn smiled as she recognized his casual flirting, "Oh really? What question would that be?"

"Why the question of what kind of person would carry a graph for," he glanced down at the notebook before continuing, "Population Influxes in the Grass Lands of the Upper United States After the Revolutionary War," he griminced as he recited the long title, "And the answer is that only a Political Science major would ever carry something so dull." He shot Dawn a smile she was sure melted the hearts of more than one girl, hers, however, wasn't quite so meltable.

"Well it's nice to know people like you can admit to the dullness they study," She teased, enjoying the casual flirtation.

"Well if that's how you feel tell me, what's your major?"

"Occult and Paranormal Studies." She smiled and waited for the normal ribbing she usually received.

"Really?" he asked. She confirmed this with a nod that was only a tiny bit sarcastic.

"Cool," he started to say more but the chime of Big Ben that could be heard in almost all of London sounded before he got the chance.

"Bullock. I'm late, again. I guess its happened so much my professor won't be surprised." He started to rush down the path to wherever his class was, last minute he turned back, "It was great meeting you. Next time you see me you'll have to tell me more about you. Like your name."

Dawn smiled as the boy rushed off. She didn't date much, never had. She went out to lunch a few times with male classmates the previous year but she didn't like that she couldn't be honest with anyone not involved in slaying somehow. Also a few of the male watchers had shown interest but with them it was nothing about slaying. She needed to find a middle. Sadly, she thought, looking for that middle might cause some to consider putting her in an insane asylum.

After all, she continued to think, look at Buffy, her boyfriend history contained a souled vampire, a commando government special opps dude and well she guessed that Spike and Buffy never dated and weren't dating now but she loved him and he loved her so Dawn threw in a second vampire, first without a chip and then with a soul. Dating for the Summers girls was never a normal experience.

Noticing it was later than she originally thought Dawn turned around to go home. She reminded Buffy to get the spare rooms ready for company but strongly doubted her sister remembered. Ever sense the news came Buffy had done almost nothing but train with the girls. They now did two nightly patrols with different groups. Buffy asked Xander to make a map so they could pinpoint where they slayed various demons and your garden variety vamps.

Dawn let herself back into the house and went up to the spare bedroom. Much to her surprise her sister was in there making the bed.

"Hey Donny," She looked up and smiled at her sister.

"Buffy…" Dawn said, "You're here, you're making a bed."

"You asked me to."

"Well yeah… I didn't think you'd do it." Dawn said. Buffy threw a pillow at her sister.

Dawn crossed the threshold and over to the bed. Grabbing the opposite side of the sheet of her sister she began to help her. She remembered the boy from the university and smiled to herself. Even if nothing would ever come from it, it was still nice to think about.

"You're all happy glowly," Buffy commented it, "now your related to me and I only got that smile when there was a boy involved, but you do spend a lot of time around Willow so it might just be happy new school glow."

Dawn laughed at her sister, "It could be both," she replied.

"Oh really? Tell me." Buffy demanded.

"It's nothing really," Dawn said, "Just flirted with a cute guy on campus. I think he was taking summer courses. We just talked."

"Well you have eyes girl," Buffy reminded her, "What did he look like."

"Auburn hair with darker brown streaks in it. Clear blue eyes, olive skin, cheek bones that would make Spike jealous." Dawn remembered more, a tint of a five o'clock shadow, a straight strong nose, she had liked how his hair flopped casually over his eyes in subtle waves. And his lips, Dawn paused her thinking remembering his lips, yep nothing to complain about there. "Honestly Buffy," she said to her sister, "I didn't pay too much attention to him. After all nothing could come of it. Can you think of the conversation?" she modulated her voice to a deeper tone imitating the boy, "I plan on opening a business, what do you plan?" returning her voice to her normal octave she continued the imagenary conversation, "Oh I plan on using my degree to save the world form vampires, demons and the occasional appocaylapse. Yeah," she said sarcastically, "Like that will ever happen or work. Why couldn't a third vampire with a soul just be waiting around for me?"

The two sisters laughed together and finished making the bed. That night before Dawn went to sleep she thought about the boy again. It would never happen she knew, but still it was nice to pretend.


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n i have one thing to say... scholarship essays suck. and my muse is still a bitch, having me write when i should be doing homework... ugh i hate her i really do... anywhoo heres my latest installment. read comment and all that jazz...**

Chapter 13

"Dawn wake up!" Buffy pounded on her sister's door, "We're going to be late! Faith and her gang are getting here soon! We need to get to the airport yesterday!"

Buffy slammed her fist against the door a few more times before a disheveled Dawn opened the door. Her sister's long brunett hair had fallen half way out of her French braid during the night.

"Shower?" Dawn asked not quite ready for full sentances.

"All yours. Hurry I think Giles is making breakfast this morning, Willow, Kennedy, Spike and Xander are all coming over than we'll leave from here."

"Kay." Dawn numbly replied. She staggered her way down the hall and stumbled into the upstairs bathroom. Her room had a small connecting toilet but no shower. Dawn was not excited to share one of the houses four showers with several people.

Buffy smiled at her sister's half asleep form before heading down stairs to help Giles with breakfast. Even after two years it still made her laugh to see her watcher flipping pancakes while listening to the radio in the morning. It just seemed so domestic, so removed from the world they lived in. The group breakfast over the past two years became a typical Saturday morning thing for the group. It gave them time to remember not everything in their world was vampires and demons. The tranie's also had free Saturdays and Sundays. Voluntary patrol was available to those who wanted to go. If no one did they all took a break. Faith ran her school the same way. Often times Robin or Giles would teach a class at the other school using video conferencing. It kept all of the slayers and watchers on same page.

First to arrive were Xander and Spike, the later wrapped in his usual black trench coat and a heavy wool blanket. Buffy quickly pulled the kitchen shades so Spike could remove himself from his cocoon. Shortly after Dawn came downstairs with her hair still dripping wet and wrapped up in a towel. Not quiet fully awake she muttered hello's to the group before plopping down in the kitchen chair.

"Coffee?" she asked.

Xander placed a cup of steaming brown liquid in front of her.

"Sugar please." She said up grading to two worded sentences. Spike handed her the sugar. Dawn quickly spooned a large amount of the white crystals and stirred it into her sugar. After taking a few long drinks she started to perk up.

"So," she turned to Buffy who was getting plates out of the cupboards, "What time are we heading to the airport? "

Buffy glanced up at the clock above the kitchen sink. "About ten or so I think."

Dawn also glanced at the clock, it currently read a few minutes after eight. She than turned to glare at her sister, "Why did you get me up two hours before we're leaving? I could have slept longer!"

"I got you up because we need awake coherent talky Dawn, not evil half asleep mumbly Dawn." Buffy said with a large smile.

Dawn didn't make the effort to reply, instead she settled for glaring at her sister thinking up all sorts of revenge for being woken up at eight on a Saturday morning. A frog in her sister's bed seemed like a good idea but too difficult.

At eight thirty Willow and Kennedy arrived both looking a little haphazard. Willow's hair was sticking out like she forgot to blow dry it and Kennedy's shirt was more than a bit wrinkled.

"Sorry guys," Willow said, "We got up on time but we got…" she trailed off unsure of how to finish her sentence.

"Distracted," Kennedy jumped in, "We got distracted."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the pair who sat down at the table still holding hands. Xander gave Willow a look and waggled his eye brows suggestively.

Willow laughed and leaned toward him to whisper "She got her tongue double pierced a few days ago."

Kennedy laughed as Xander's eye brows shot above his hair line, Spike chocked on the coffee he was drinking and Giles dropped the spatula he had been holding while flipping pancakes. Buffy merely rolled her eyes at Willow with a slightly smile on her face.

"Don't worry I don't need to think about it this time." Dawn laughed out loud recalling the first time Willow had mentioned her girlfriends tongue piercing the first time.

The gang shared a laugh quietly. They quickly finished eating breakfast before heading out to beat the early morning traffic on the way to the airport. They gathered at the gates waiting not so patiently for the flight to arrive.

Faith disembarked from the plane first followed by a large group of boys and girls. Unlike Buffy's group Faith's kids were split about fifty-fifty for boy's vrs girls. Robin carried the up the back end of the group trying to keep everyone together.

"B!" Faith shouted across the terminal. "Get over here and help with these midgets. I can't always do all the work."

"You seem to be doing alright yourself," Buffy yelled back.

"Oh yeah, it's just five by five."

"I thought you had fifty kids. It doesn't seem like that many." Buffy observed.

"We were able to place ten watcher/slayer pairs before coming. They would have finished in the next month anyway so we sent them to other recently placed pairs. You know safety in numbers and all." Fait replied.

The two original slayers turned when they heard Robin's voice.

"Mary, get your group over to bathrooms! Zach, luggage. And Mat where are you?" Robin looked around the group of about forty some students.

"Right here, Mr. Wood." A sandy haired boy called out.

"Ok, good, Mat please make sure we didn't leave anyone." Robin wandered over to where the slayers stood. "Hello Buffy, it's nice to see you again."

"Hi Robin, I see that being out of the public school system hasn't changed you a bit."

"No, its turned me into a bigger principle type." He answered. Without waiting for a reply from Buffy he turned again to look at his students. After several almost crises of lost luggage and not enough room in the vehicles for said luggage and students they finally moved everyone to the school and into the large gym. The new students chatted with Buffy's students the noise soon reached the level of a dull roar.

"QUIET! QUIET!" Buffy yelled. Her voice was lost in the din of the seventy students. She tried a second time with the same results Buffy stared over the group at a lost for what to do.

Spike stepped beside her and cupped his hands over his mouth, "Hey you!" he yelled to the general group, "Shut your gob's and let the Slayer speak." His voice boomed over the room and one by one the slayers fell silent.

_Thank you_, Buffy mouthed to Spike. She faced the students and pitched her voice so all could hear her_, _"You all know what we are facing. You've heard it enough and you'll hear it again. But not right now. you've been flying for God's knows how long you guys get today and tomorrow to settle in and rest. You can look around London go shopping and have fun. Tomorrow night we'll meet back here to discuss how things will work. A few quick rules Faith and I decided on. For both Slayers and Watchers, Faiths guys must always have one of my guys with them, vice versa. One of the positive reasons we're here is to get to know each other. This is a safety thing and a learning thing. Two, no patrols without Faith or I. No exceptions. Rule three, there is now a curfew, twelve o' clock. Ok now before we tell you who's staying with who so you can get acquainted one more thing." She paused for a moment, "Even though something's after us make sure you have fun!" She smiled out at the crowed.

As giggles rippled though the students and Xander, Willow and Dawn came up to figure out rooming stuff Faith came up to Buffy and pulled her aside.

"Hey B, as far as rooms go, I know you got everything planned but this girl and her watcher need to stay with me." Faith gestured over her shoulder to a tall dark haired boy standing next to a petite red head girl.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Well B, Shelly there, she's a bit different than the rest." Faith answered.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n this chapter started out as i planned but morphed into a bit different. I originally planned of faith and buffy having a talk and it turned into some more on the Spike/Buffy plot. hope you like it and i am shameless when i mention tomorrow (3/3) is my birthday and as a present i want all of you to comment on this chapter. nothing more than that! :) please and thank you**

Chapter Fourteen

"What do you mean different?" Buffy asked, wondering why Faith never mentioned anything about a special student before.

"Let's get them settled and I can explain." Faith said not quite making eye contact but instead gazing around the gym with interest.

"Well I guess we can put a cot in Dawn's room for the girl but the boy has to be ok with sharing a bed with Conner once Angel and his gang get here." Buffy said a bit flustered as she mentally re-arranged sleeping arrangements. At least Anne wouldn't be the only slayer in training at the house now.

"Wait I though broody boy and crew were supposed to be here already." Robin said coming up to join the group. Most of the students found their bunk mates and were heading to their respective sleeping assignments to get settled.

"They got delayed. Something came up in L.A. they had to deal with. They fly in tomorrow or the next day." Buffy answered, "Let's wait until everyone clears out than we'll all meet at my place quickly to catch up."

Within a half an hour the slayers and watchers had all cleared out of the gym leaving only the Scoobies, Anne and Faith's two kids. The gang slowly migrated from the gym to Buffy's kitchen. Buffy bustled about getting glasses down for everyone and pulling juice and milk from the fridge. Dawn went over to the cupboard and grabbed bread, butter, bagels, some crackers and some cheese.

Once the group was comfortably cramped into the small room Buffy turned to Faith.

"So what's the deal?" she asked curious.

"Well, Shelly you wanna explain it to B?" Faith asked turning to the girl sitting on the counter with her watcher beside her.

Shelly looked around a bit startled. Nervously glancing at the people around her she began to explain, "Well, umm… my great great great grandmother married a half demon." She glanced nervously around the room, seeing no hostile glares she continued, "It's not extremely uncommon. Well he could hear thoughts, all thoughts. Over the generations the ability has become diluted. My mother hears only angry emotions from people, I hear all strong ones. Really really happy or mad or sad or anything I hear them, not like an empath, I hear the actual thoughts of the person. Like I'm happy because blah blah blah or oh my god she's such a bitch because so and so."

The Scoobies stared at her for a moment.

"Did you always have this ability? Or did it manifest recently? Can you block the thoughts out?" Giles asked excitedly, "It makes sense though that your powers are a bit more broad than your mothers after all the slayer line originally came from a demonic source."

"Giles, theories and questions later." Buffy cut him off. She looked to Faith questionably.

"She can't stay with the others because she can't block them out. Teenage emotions run higher than ours, set off a stronger signal. And with people she knows she can, well like I said B not block them out but ignore them better. Also she cant read vampires. If she was a full demon she'd be able to but it's so diluted in her blood she can only read full humans and slayers like herself."

Buffy nodded understanding Faiths point, "If she stays here the only people she'll be able to read is you, Robin, her watcher all of who she can ignore as you said so the only others are Dawn, Anne, Giles and I. Not so much teenagers so less stronger, less strong, signals."

"Exactly B." Faith said glad her fellow slayer understood that placing Shelly with six or more new people, all relatively young and emotionally twenty four seven would drive her insane. "So we good?"

"Yep, just one question," Buffy turned to Shelly's watcher, "What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Eric." He said.

"Hi Eric, well now that that's settled Dawn, get Anne and Shelly situated up stairs. We'll go over bathroom and shower schedules tomorrow."

Xander, Willow and Kennedy said their good byes and went to collect the small groups of slayers that would be living with them for the time being. Spike hung back in the door way and motioned for Buffy to follow him outside for a minute. Slightly confused she walked out into the shadowed patio in the back area that was too small to be a yard but contained a small patch of grass.

"What's up Spike?" She asked.

"Nothings up, just got a tid bit from a local demon bar earlier. There wasn't time to tell you before. 's nothing big either, jus' thought you should know." He explained

"What is it?" Buffy inquired.

"The demons around here have noticed the extra girls. Some seer of some sort saw it. The demons know they're here. Thing is normally, this many slayers one spot, well a smart demon clears out. These guys are staying. They don't know what but they think something's coming." He looked at Buffy communicating the implied meaning of his statement with his eyes locked on hers.

"Well," Buffy said running her hands through her hair a bit frustrated, "We expected this. No biggie. We'll handle it. Maybe we'll find out how to kill Lokar and this will all be over next week."

Spike snorted at her optimism. "Yeah," he said, "And all vampires are really misunderstood good guys."

"Well just two that I know of, so there's hope right?" Buffy quipped.

"Yeah," Spike said turning serious, "There's always hope."

Buffy smiled sadly at him knowing they were both thinking of the past and missed opportunities and sad memories.

"Well I better catch up to the wanker or I'll be waiting here until sunset to get back to the flat." Spike turned to leave. Buffy stood where she was as she debated internally with herself.

"Spike," she called.

He turned to look at her, his pale complexion set off by his black duster and red shirt. He waited as she continued to fight with herself.

After a minute she gave up and said, "Never mind, it's nothing." She turned away from him and looked out at the patch of grass they called a yard in joking tones. She turned when she felt Spike come up close behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders as she faced him.

"Do you remember what I said in that bedroom?" he asked staring into her eyes. She could only nod and say nothing else. "Well I do to. It was true. Every word I said that night, it was true and still is today."

He swiftly leaned down and planted a soft tender kiss on her lips, so different from the violent angry kisses they once exchanged. After a moment of just resting his lips on hers he pulled back. Locking eyes with her again he said, "Ball's in your court now luv."

Before Buffy could respond he turned once again and left. She slowly pressed her hands to her lips more confused than ever. After wasting time staring off into space she shook her head clear and walked back into the house, ready to make sure everything was running smoothly. Still for the rest of the day the others in the house noticed that she was slightly distracted, staring off into space with a faraway look on her face for most of the afternoon.


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n I finally figured out what I want to do with Angel. It will be explained next chapter. If your reading my other story you've already read about my prayer request. Tomorrow I go in for a pelvic ultrasound to check to make sure what my doctor thinks is an ovarian cyst is nothing more. Basically they want to see how big it is and rule out cancer. In fact I found out about this on my birthday. (Worst birthday present ever let me tell you) Worst case senario, I have a large cyst that they will surgically remove to prevent a rupture and major bad infection in my reproductive area, worst worst worst case senario that my best friend, he deserves a shout out, has forbidden me to think about is I have cancer and will never have children which sucks cuz I'm at the age where children aren't that far off in the future... if I could find a decent man... Best is its a small fluid filled cyst and it goes away on its own. So yeah that's my prayer request if your religious or good thought request if your not. **

Once again Buffy stood in the London air port. This time she stood alone and the large glass windows showed the shadowy backdrop of the night sky instead of the gleam of the noon sky. Buffy, like many of the creatures she fought, preferred the night. She didn't need a psychoanalysis to tell her why. The night was her element. She was the Slayer. Faith kept the same tendencies and she noticed the other girls developing them to. Buffy waited impatiently for Angel's plane.

After Sunnydale the Scoobies went to LA for about a week. Got the girls all together and decided what to do next. Some of the girls decided to stay with Angel, work with his gang for awhile, to learn a little more until they could be placed on their own. The others went with Faith when they set up in Cleveland. A small few went to Europe with the rest of the Scoobies. No one really wanted to be around Buffy at that time. Not even Buffy herself.

Angel's plane landed at almost midnight. Buffy shifted her weight more impatient every moment. She hated air ports and with so many new girls the past two days had been crazy to say the least. Both Buffy and Faith took care to meet each girl they didn't know and learn about them. Neither one wanted this to be like last time around, where after the battle names and faces of some of the dead girls slipped into oblivion. With Angel and his crew's pending arrival all training had been put off for a bit.

Just as Buffy thought she would go insane from the combination of lack of sleep and waiting Angel appeared with the rest of his crew. Cordilia, dressed as always in a mid length skirt a long sleeve but still figure hugging top and a pair of heels. Buffy shook her head to herself. She knew how Cordy had changed, even like the new Cordy as a friend even if she still retained that habit she had of putting everything as bluntly as possible, but she still dressed like a bitch with something to prove. Connor followed behind her, it stuck Buffy at how much the son resembled the father, even down to the way he dressed. Dark jeans with a dark shirt over broad shoulders, the pair could have been identical. Behind the three came Lorne. The green demon also looked the same as he ever had. His pale cream suit over a purple vest caused several Londeners to turn and stare at his green skin. Behind him came the final three, Fred, Gunn and Wesley. The three walked together in easy comradance despite past problems. Buffy had come to know each of these people well over the years. She thanked the high heavens for whoever invented video conferencing which kept all three groups connected.

Buffy expected to feel a quiet swell of emotions as she always did when she saw Angel. Her love for Angel died long before this. It had been dying ever sense he left her the day she graduated, with gentle sparks flaring at odd times. The night he showed up in Sunnydale was when she realized it died completely. She still felt a rush of emotion when she saw him, lust, sadness at how the ended-both times- friendship tinged with regret. This time she felt nothing more than friendship, happy that he made himself a new life with Cordy. She wondered if it would be the same with Xander, if he felt the same confusion at seeing an ex after so much time. She still felt it with Spike, but it was different than what she had felt about Angel. She shoved these thoughts from her mind and ran to greet the group.

After hugs were exchanged the group of four humans, one human/vampire child, one vampire, one half demon and a full demon quickly gathered luggage. Cordilia easily had the most bags brining three large suit cases. She claimed it was her and Angel's cloths until Angel let it slip his positions made up maybe a half of the smallest bag. Wesley came a close second by taking two suit cases and a large back pack. His, however, contained every volume in the Angel Investigations library. Even with Gunn, Fred, Connor and Lorne packing a bit more practically they had to hire a third taxi just to carry the luggage.

By the time they finally reached the house the clock strike of one long ago faded into the night air. The rest of the gang plus Faith and Robin sat around the table, leaned in the doorway or perched on any available space. The room seemed to shrink as eight new people filed in. Every last available surface or space was soon taken up and then some.

"So," Angel started, "What do we know?"

Giles and Robin exchanged glances, "Well aside from the information you gave us and a few archaic references Willow found that point to a right hand man type demon of the First, what was that thing again Willow?" he asked.

"From the ash of the Fallen, who's fall is impossible, another shall rise, weaker and less worthy. The unworthy is prepared and given the fallen's right hand favor. He shall rise and he shall fight." Willow recited. "I got it from the texts the tribes from the Amazon. They may contain some other details but I haven't finished translating all of it. Some of it's in a language I haven't seen. It's not even a cousin of the language I know." She admitted reluctantly.

"Wesley can help." Offered Angel.

"Thanks! Giles and Robin have tried to but with all the new girls it's a bit well helter skelter crazy here." Willow said excitedly.

For the rest of the night until the wee hours in the morning they retalked over every idea for defenses', idea's and basic plan's in general. They worked out the final training schedules, splitting the girls up in the best way possible. Xander showed his plans for which girls, and guys, would learn to operate military weapons. All but the biggest, strongest watchers would learn some type of weapon. Xander even had been able to rework a standard military rifle to shoot wooden bullets. Some of the younger slayers, the newest girls, would learn to operate the larger military weapons, bazooka's and some other high grade weapons that their slayer strength gave them the edge to run. Faith and Buffy approved of all his choices. Connor would train with the other girls. He was a bit older than most of the slayers but in this life you grew up faster than others. Cordy would take over some of the teaching along with Fred and Robin. Gunn and Robin again would start training the watchers along with Dawn and Xander. Although Dawn was a watcher she'd done this before, that took precedent. Lorne would act as a councilor for the students and the gangs. He would also work at getting information out of local demons in demon haunts around the city. The vampire's and the slayers would every day take a group of slayers for training. Every two day's these groups would switch so each of the teachers could get to know each student. Notes would be taken by everyone and they would meet weekly to exchange them.

Finally satisfied with the plans they laid out the group turned in for the day. Tomorrow would be a busy day introducing Angel Investigations to the students. Lessons would start the day after.


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n so i know angel is a little OOC this chapter but i needed him to be to explain stuff in the story. I'll be getting him back to his normal broody self soon. plus cordy is also changing him. Thanks everyone for your prayers and good thoughts. I got my results yesterday and I have a complex ovarian cyst, that means its not a fluid filled one that'll go away on its own but a mass filled one. that could mean 4 things, its just blood filled, its a dermoid cyst- meaning stem cells in my ovaries have been told by my hormones to create a cell mass with hair nails and teeth (its grosser than it sounds dont worry), a benign tumor (or just a plain cell mass) or endromisisosis (Sp) which means the lining of my uterus is growing where it shouldnt. none of these are likly to cause infertility and none of these are very bad. in six weeks i have a second ultrasound and if its bigger (its about the size of a plum right now) they'll do a MRI if it doesnt go away on its own i'll have to have a simple surgery. to all of you reading This is Reality I'm just catching this story up before I continue with that one. Read, Review and thanks again for your prayers!**

The next morning everyone once again gathered in the large gym. This morning instead of the awkward and forced small talk of the first morning the two groups mixed into smaller groups that lounged comfortably on the various mats placed around the room. Connor, Shelly, Eric, Anne and Dawn all sat together. Dawn did her best to not be a bit jealous at how well her slayer hit it off with the others in the house. The five of them just seemed to fit together instantly, Dawn always had liked Connor and Shelly and Eric were a great pair to be around it was just before this Anne and Dawn had been a tight knit team. Now more people were coming in. Dawn liked this and felt completely petty for the small stabs the green monster gave her.

The twelve adults stood up front talking quietly for a bit. Once everyone arrived and got comfortable Buffy grabbed their attention. "Hey guys, so the others got here and they're going to take a moment to introduce themselves and all that good stuff. Ask questions if you have any but be nice about it."

Angel investigations stood up front for a moment shuffling their feet and looking around.

"Well, let's not all jump to go first." Codry said as she stepped forward, "OK while the guys behind me act like we're all at some lame-o middle school dance I'm Cordilia Chase. I get visions about the future. I got these powers from a half demon friend before he died. They almost killed me. So the Powers that decided to get off their asses and fix that. They made me half demon. And apparently someone," at this she glared pointedly at her significant other, "thinks this makes me the perfect candidate for a teacher."

"Or someone thinks that after working against the evil law firm and other demons for how many years someone whose half demon should have picked up something worth teaching." Angel muttered under his breath only to receive a second glare from Codilia.

"Hi! I'm Fred," Fred started next, "Ummm, a vortex sucked me into the demon dimension of Plyera, Lorne's home planet when I was twenty I was there for several years. Than Cordy got sucked in too and Angel Investigations came and rescued me and Cordy. That's about it."

"That's not it girl." Cut in Gunn, he turned to the group of fascinated students, "She's also wicked smart with numbers and things I can't even name. She's gonna be teaching ya'll to."

"Well who are you?" One of the male watchers yelled receiving a laugh from the groups.

"I'm Charles Gunn, yes that is my last name. I've been dusting vamps for long as I can care to remember and working with Angel for several years on top of that. I'ma gonna be working with you watchers, teaching you about some weapons that work better for us than what the slayer types use." He hefted up his homemade ax his old crew made him before he joined Angel Investigations permantly.

Next Wesley started his blurp, "Wesley Windom-Pryce. I was originally a watcher, than after certain events," At events he gave a pointed look to Faith and Buffy who both had the decency to look sheepish at the part they played in costing Wesley his job, "the original watchers council and I decided it was best to part ways. I started to work with Angel investigations shortly after this. I'll be concentrating with Willow and some of the watchers at research and translation. Mr. Giles and I believe at times Dawn will be doing this also. I will also help with teaching."

"Well, I just feel like the obvious should be stated," Lorne said, "I'm a demon. But not a bad one. I do not like violence. In fact when I had my bar there was a special spell over it to prevent said violence. Not that it helped in the end. Anyway I can see a person's future in a vague sense. Enough for me to be able to give guidance. That's what I'll be doing here, or so I'm told. I might also become a bit of an espionage. Oh but for me to help you, you have to sing. I think we'll be opening something of a new bar?" He turned to Buffy hopefully.

"We're trying Lorne." Buffy said.

Lorne gave a half hearted yet hopeful shrug of his shoulders before turning the stage over to Angel. He walked up front and for a moment just stood there.

"Umm, hi I guess. I'm Angel, head of Angel Investigations. I'm a vampire that gypsy's cursed with a soul which if I had one moment of true happiness would be taken and I would no longer be cursed. Which I wanted to be, souled that is but after Angel Investigations defeated Wolfram and Heart in L.A. the Powers that Be gave it to me permanently and may or may not have started to turn me human. We think I might be becoming more like my son Connor. I'm going to help train the slayers. Fighting one on one or in groups with Faith, Buffy, Spike and Kennedy if she is available."

It had been decided Kennedy would still travel looking for information outside of their normal information train. Whenever she was home she would work with the slayers.

"What do you mean more like Connor?" a voice called out.

"Connor is the son of two vampires. Myself and a vampire named Darla, however, he is human. The male version of a slayer. I think I might be becoming like that, vampire healing, strength ectra minus the bursting in flames part." Angel answered.

"How do you have a son?" Anne asked aloud wondering.

"Well Anne," Dawn answered before Angel could, "When a man and a woman love each other very much, or have a healthy sexual libido things may happen." The gym burst out laughing the question soon forgotten.

Buffy and Giles with help from Willow explained the schedules, gave people their various groups and explained how the whole shindig would work. Due to Giles pathological need for order, one that Buffy only slightly manage to cure, every minute for every girl and boy was next to meticuliously planned. This time around they were prepared. Girls might die again. Chances were girls would die again but everyone in that room was doing their best to make sure it didn't happen.

Buffy would do just about everything to make sure it didn't happen.


	17. Chapter 17

**a/m you all are going to hate me by the time you get to the end. go cliffy mwha hahahahah insert evil laugh here. wait until you see what I have cooking for the next chapter. This chpt is a bunch of various one shots that go from one character or couple characters to develop relationships more. as i changed scenes i used this _ so you wont get confused. I liked doing this and I think I'll do this every now and then in this story. maybe two chpts like this every couple chpts. let me know your opinion. **

**(Ps. this is the faith and buffy convo i was going to put in a couple chpts ago but that turned into the buffy/spike ****scene**

Chapter 17

Later that night Buffy escaped up to her bedroom hoping to steal a few moments for herself alone. She opened her bedroom door dreaming of the hot bath she could sink herself into. Training started tomorrow and from there the semi-break from the constant work would be over. Buffy felt excited about the training, she was much more of a physical action taker than a researcher. As she walked into her bedroom she sang a song to herself.

"Early one morning  
just as the sun was rising,  
I heard a maid singing in the valley below,"

She stopped singing and shrieked when she saw a figure perched in her window. A brunette head turned to face her.

"Oh my goodness! Faith! You scared the crap out of me!" She said a bit breathlessly.

"Sorry B. Needed to escape for a bit." Fait replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I came up here for that to." Buffy joined Faith by her bay window that faced out toward the school.

"Some of these girls are going to die." Faith started, "and there's not a damn thing we can do about it."

"It's not like last time. We can beat this. We have more people and we're better prepared and…" Buffy trailed off. Unwilling to voice what both of the women were thinking.

"And it might not matter in the end. We might still lose some of them." Faith finished for her.

"I know. We might lose ourselves to, or Willow or Robin or any of the others." Buffy filled in the final part of the thought.

"And you might lose Spike."

Buffy looked up at Faith in shock. As conflicted as she had been, going from feeling angry and betrayed to wanting what he offered her from one minute to the next, she had yet to act on any of these feelings.

"You look at him like I looked at Robin." Faith answered her unspoken question, "After all what song were you singing when you walked in here?" she finished with a not so subtle question.

"I used to envy you." Buffy confessed.

"Why?" Faith asked, "I envied you. I wanted what you had and have. Your family."

"I wanted your freedom. Lack of responsibility, your ability to do what you want. I always felt so hemmed in." Buffy answered honestly.

"I would have given anything for your ties. I would have taken all that in trade for people who loved me." Faith answered just as honestly.

"I guess you found it." Buffy said, referring to Robin. Faith told her about how he proposed and continued to do so.

"And I guess your ignoring it." Buffy knew Faith was talking about Spike again. Buffy ignored the implied implications of Faith's final statement as Faith rose and left the room. Buffy rose from her bed and walked into her bathroom and began to run a warm bath.

Anne quietly climbed out of the window in the room she shared with Dawn and from there she climbed to the rooftop. She already had thrown a blanket and pillow up there and spread those out so she could star gaze. She missed star gazing with her mother back at home.

The soft crunch of footsteps to her left caused her to roll to her feet and fall into the fighting position she practiced so much it now felt natural.

"It's ok, it's just me." Connor's figure emerged from the shadows.

Anne slowly relaxed her tense stance. "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I like high places, on Quor Toth the safest places where the high platoo's. I guess that's a habit that's hard to break. I go up on the roof of the hotel all the time back home. Sometimes I fall asleep up there. You?" He asked.

"Star gazing." She answered. He looked up pointedly at the sky, in the glow from the London cities lights the stars faded from the sky.

"More for a memory of star gazing I guess." Anne amended. She smiled as Connor flopped down next to her, leaning against an old crate left by someone long before them.

"You know the question you asked earlier?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that vampires can't have children, so how did your dad have well you. And what happened to your mom? And how old is Cordy? I heard you call her mom earlier…" Anne trailed off, "Sorry, I ask to many questions, I know this."

"No, don't worry, it's cool. No one's figured out how it was able to happen yet. Some phrophosy said something about it and apparently that counts for a good reason." He fell silent for a moment.

Anne stayed quiet, wondering if he would add anything to that. She wanted to know but she didn't want to push him.

"My mom staked herself," he said after a moment, "that's how I was able to be borned." He paused again, "Is that even a word? Borned?"

Anne laughed out loud as he looked at her with an expression of comical confusion written across his face. "I don't think so."

They fell into a comfortable silence staring up and the light bleached night sky. They didn't speak, didn't feel the need to fill the silence with empty words.

"I call Cordilia Mom because she's the only mom I've ever known." Connor's voice rose. Anne nodded and they fell back into the comfortable silence that neither felt the need to break.

In the school library Wesley, Dawn, Giles and Willow sat bent over books. A musty smell from the old tombs rose and filled the room. Down stairs they could faintly hear Kennedy as she worked out in the gym, wasting time until Willow finished for the night. The group searched for anything new that might happen to come to light. The towering bookshelves caused the light from the old fashioned looking lamps on the walls to flicker, giving off the appearance of old fashioned gas lamps.

All of a sudden Willow looked up, "Guys, I found something. I don't think it's very good."

Spike sat in the kitchen of Buffy's house. Xander had gone to fix something in the house. Spike decided to steal a few moments alone in the silent kitchen with everyone off to other tasks before returning to a flat now over run with slayers and watchers.

Faith walked in, coming from her conversation upstairs with Buffy. She saw the vampire sitting at the table, a cup of blood in front of him and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"So, I thought you were big bad and all. You know the kind that saw what he wanted and took it." She said sliding into the chair next to him.

"Yeah, so?" he asked suspicious of her true intentions.

"So, why aren't you up there jumping Buffy's bones?" Faith asked bluntly.

"I don't want to pressure her." He saw how weak his excuse was as soon as he said it.

"Sure, that's your reason. Coward." Faith said, receiving an annoyed glare from the blonde vampire next to her, "She's currently upstairs alone." She added on, not bothering to mask her meaning.

Spike smiled slowly showing he understood exactly what the other slayer was implying.

"Excuse me." He said leaving his blood on the table as he rose from is chair.

Faith smiled, convinced she had done her good deed for the day. Deciding to make it two good deeds she grabbed Spikes cup from the table and walked over to the sink and started to do the dishes. She didn't hear Robin behind her until he wrapped his hands around her waist and softly kissed her along her neck. Faith quickly decided that her good deed could wait and grabbed his hand to lead him to the guest room.

Spike slowly knocked on Buffy's door, giving her a moment to refuse to let him in if that's what she wanted, if she let him in, well that was a different plan.

"One second!" She called. Less than a minute later she opened her door wrapped in nothing but a pale purple robe. Treadles of hair escaped from the bun she put it in and fell to stick to the damp area's on her neck. Spike's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at her face washed clean of both stress and makeup.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your bath," He forced out as his resolve, both on coming to talk to her and his keeping his hands off of her until she asked for them, slowly started to crumble.

"It's ok, I was almost about to get up" Buffy said, only half lying. She _had_ been debating on whether she should go find him or not.

"Well, I better, emm, go so you can get dressed and such." Spike said, forcing himself to walk away before he took her right than and there against the bedroom door.

"Spike," she said, the sexual tension between them all but snapping in the air, "you don't have to go."

**like i said, I'm evil. Now review Review REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n so for those reading both stories i know its been awhile with This is Reality. but I'm working on it. my muse just got really focused on this story for a bit :) I mean come on how many chapters in how many days? I'm doing good. Warning this chapter contains sexual stuff. please remember I am an 18 year old virgin writing this and the only sex I've experienced is through novels and TV shows. I'm a kissing pro and as an ex dancer/gymnast/drama choreographer I can bend like a porn star but I have yet to do the dirty. So if this chapter's sexual references suck I'm sorry. Blame my innocence. :) Read and review!**

Chapter 18

Spike didn't wait for further confirmation, didn't give her a chance to change her mind. He advanced toward her, pushing her back into the bedroom. He heard more than anything else when she kicked the door shut. He picked her up, cradling her buttocks in his hands. He explored every curve he could feel through her thick fuzzy robe. He laid her gently on the bed. He kissed her along her neck line slowly, savoring every touch.

Her body arced against his while her hands carefully explored the forgotten lines of his hard, toned body. He stops her roving hands. Locking her wrists in his and pulling them above her head.

"Not like that pet, I want to see you, all of you. I'm in the captain's seat now." He told her. Keeping one hand shackled around hers his other hand slowly slid down to her knee's parting them gently. His intentions of going slow and gentle went out the window when she locked her legs tightly around his hips, pressing him closer to her center.

Spike let out a low growl from the back of his throat. His hands tightened on her wrists, determined not to embarrass himself like a teenage boy watching his first porn. He wrenched away the tie around her robe away but didn't yet open it. Settling himself between her legs he pressed his erection to her center through his jeans as he finally released her wrists. He raised himself up to his knees; he looked down at her, her robe slightly fallen open to reveal the curve of her right breast.

"Oh God, Slayer you're better than I remember." He breathed as he took in the sight of her yet to be fully exposed body.

Buffy let out a low growl herself and reached up for his shirt, she didn't bother undoing the buttons. Buttons flew into the corners of the room as they popped off one by one. She pushed the red cotton off of his arms and shoulders. He lifted his arms as she took off his black under shirt. She started on his pants, wanting him as naked as she was under the fabric of her robe. She held no interest in slow. she wanted him on her, in her, diving and thrusting inside of her now.

"Slower Slayer," Spike said as he trailed a pale hand down the side of her face, "I told you before Buffy, I want this to be different than before. I want it to be right."

Buffy hooked her hand behind his neck, pulling his head down to hers. She kissed him slowly and thoroughly. "This is right. This is us." She assured him, "We were right before, we just had the wrong reasons."

"God, Buffy." Spike sighed. He tore her robe the rest of the way open pausing for a moment as he absorbed the sight of her naked body once again beneath his. He returned her kiss with as much fervor as she gave.

* * *

"Guy's I'm going to get Buffy and the others they should see this." Dawn said as she rose from the table. The others that were gathered around the table glanced up from the new direction their research had taken them.

"Good, it's not much but it's more than we had an hour ago or even a day ago." Giles said nodding solemnly. Dawn smiled at him before turning to rush out of the library and down the stairs. She glanced quickly across the street before starting to rush across, wrapped in her own little world.

* * *

Angel sat on the bed while Cordilia unpacked their things. Buffy and Dawn had taken most of the books and other things off the shelf when they converted the study into a fourth bedroom and Cordy had plans to take full advantage of the shelf space. Hooks on the back of the door would serve to hang something's off hangers if called for.

"She's different than she used to be. Different from when she came to L.A. two years ago." Cordy said.

"Who? Buffy?" Angel asked confused.

"No, the shiny pink bunny who also is a slayer." She retorted.

"You didn't mention anything about a slayer." Angel calmly told her.

"You were supposed read my mind then." She declared haughtily.

"Ok dear." Angel replied, used to his girlfriends slightly odd and haughty ways, after all she had been Sunnydale's Golden Girl before her father fell from grace, she fell from a high pedestal.

"Either way she's different. I can't put my finger on it but she's different." Cordy said thoughtfully, "Oh remind me to call Denis, he gets worried when I'm away for long. I promised I'd call." She changed subjects with the lack of grace that only Cordilia Chase possessed.

"You could just ask him to move with you if you're so worried." Angel said nonchalantly.

"I can do that? I thought he was attached to the house." Cordilia said shocked. She went as far as to drop the shirt she was holding in her hands.

"He's attached to you now, or I think he is at least. When you call him, invite him to come. If he does, he does if he doesn't he doesn't. Can't hurt to try." Angel shrugged his shoulders. He would never admit out loud he was a bit jealous of the ghost but he made Cordy's life easier. She still lived at the house part time to keep him company and help him out.

"I'll call him tonight." Cordy smiled happily. As she turned to put the shirt she held back on the shelf she began to float in the air. Her face was swept blank of any expression as she floated serenely in the air. The masquerade of serenity shattered as Cordilia crashed to the ground. In less than a moment Angel leapt to her side. He started to help her up when suddenly Cordilia pushed his arms away. She rushed to the window facing the street two stories below. She threw open the window and stuck as much as her slim body could fit outside the window.

"Dawn!" She cried out into the street as loud as she could.

* * *

Buffy heard a loud screech in the street followed by a yell from the window below her. The fact she could hear anything at all around the roar in her ears as Spike's mouth trailed across her body shocked her. Than the word that was yelled translated into her mind.

_Dawn_.

"Oh God, Spike did you hear that?" She said, breathless from a mix of sensual intoxication and fear. After she spoke she realized Spike had also lifted his head to the noise. Buffy gathered her robe from where it laid pooled open around her. Spike zipped his rather bulging erection back into his jeans as Buffy rushed to the window.

"Oh God, Spike, Dawn!" Buffy cried. Barely taking the time to tie her robe she rushed down the stairs and flung open the door downstairs.

Buffy Summers ran out into the street to find a car taking up most of the road, perpendicular to the normal ways cars usually drove. Shattered glass littered the black tar from where something broke the windshield. Fallen on the ground next to the vehicle lay Dawn. She appeared to be sleeping but for the small line of blood that dripped from her forehead. Her brunette hair lay splayed along the hard ashphalt.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled. She ran to her little sister quickly checking for a pulse. The strong pulse only reassured her slightly. "Ambulance!" she cried out.

"Buffy I called one." Cordy cried. "I saw it, a vision, I tried to get here in time but I couldn't. Buffy what about the driver?"

" 'E's alright. Uncouncious but alive. He smells like the a pub and gots a nasty bump on his head." Spike called from inside the car window.

"Buffy! What happened!" Willow called as she and the others from the library ran out to investigate the noise. At the same time Anne, Connor and Lorne followed by Faith and Robin in various states of undress. They all gathered to form a semi circle around the sisters. The mood in the air wasn't to gawk and gaze but to protect with out question.

Buffy looked up at the strange group that created her family. "It's Dawn," She struggled to work the words around the lump in her throat. "She's been hit."

**again i am evil. now review and tell me all about how much you love/hate my evilness. **

**Shout outs to all my new reviewers and some old favorites, MNWillow13 (Check out her stuff its good), Hannahcakes (Helped with the England aspects of the story), Elder-Melda (I hope I spelt that right, feel free to yell at me if i didn't but she always offers great feed back on every chapter) and To make you think (Who also has good stuff and always leaves great feedback) and of course to everyone else not mentioned this time by name but who still have felt the need to push that funky little button and leave a review. you guys ROCK**


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n so interesting thing happened today... well more of last night. went to bed after working thirteen hours and than later woke to find my little sister in my bed, when i next awoke i was in her bed, no idea how i got there, when i awoke the third time i was in my own bed. also i couldn't really tell my dreams apart from being awake. so i grabbed a thermometer and checked my temp. My normal temp is pretty low, in the 96 area compared to the average 98. well my temp was about 100, so for normal pple that would have been 102. i downed lots and lots of dayquil and slept all day. i woke up later feeling much better and wrote this chapter. i think i explained it pretty good in the chapter but after Sunnydale Willow did some computer hacking (both magical and non magical) to rewrite the Scoobies and associates records just in case something came up and needed the police involved. also i didnt mention this earlier but in my world (AKA my head) Fred and Gunn got married. it was a pretty and very sweet ceremony. so out of pity for my sucky health on top of my other sucky health issues please read and review. mostly review although i guess you need to read to do that... either way you get my point. **

Chapter 19

Buffy still kneeled at the ground holding her sisters hands when the ambulance arrived. The small street in front of the school and Summer's home soon became illuminated by the sharp glaring lights of the emergency teams and various portions of England's police forces. Buffy kept numb to the activity around her until a kindly EMT gently touched her shoulder, telling her she needed to let go.

As Dawn's hand fell from hers Buffy stood and turned to view the rest of the scene. Snatches of conversations rolled to her ears.

"…Rurpert Giles, Headmaster of the school right there. I live with the victim and her sister…."

"…Willow Rosenberg, I'm the school nurse and a teacher… friend of Dawn and Buffy….."

"…. Xander, Alexander Harrison, I teach here, friend of the family…."

"I'm Robin Wood, Headmaster of the sister school in America….. here with my students on an exchange learning trip…"

"Faith Lannigian, teacher at the sister school in America, the second chaperone…"

The voices blended together in her head, one mixing to another. She smiled slightly when somehow Faith's changed last name. Due to Willow's amazing computer skills and the complete destruction of Sunnydale she had been able to write out several of the more unwanted parts of the past seven years from official record. She had even been able to give Faith a new last name and history. Willow gave them all the creds they needed to become teachers. According to official record they all graduated from SCU Sunnydale with teaching degree's in various subjects one would want in starting a private school.

"Ma'am." A voice spoke to Buffy, a man in a EMT uniform looked down at her, "We're about to leave for the hospital. Would you like to ride with."

Buffy nodded dumbly. She rose to begin to make her way to the waiting ambulance. She some how remembered she was still clad in just her robe. She turned to look back at Spike talking to an officer. When he made eye contact with her he turned and walked away from the bufused officer. He came up to her and gathered her in to his arms.

"Go," he whispered into her hair, "I'll be there soon, me and the whole gang. I'll bring some cloths, for you and the Lil Bit."

Buffy nodded dumbly into his chest before she turned to climb into the flashing vehicle. She held her sisters hand although the ride to the hospital, muttering incomprehensible words to her unconscious body. She didn't know if she tried to comfort Dawn or herself. The ambulance careened into the emergency bay, the second ambulance following close behind carrying the driver.

The emergency team hurried into the hospital bay, Buffy running behind them. Doctors and other orderlies gently pushed her out of their way. She dumbly stepped back and watched her sister. Dawn's left leg lay on the gurney at an unnatural angle. She heard the slightly sickening crack of the bone as a doctor set the leg before more damage could be caused.

A nurse came up to Buffy and took her hand to gently lead her to a close by waiting room. She sat numbly on the nearest chair. Five minutes hadn't gone by before Spike walked in followed by Willow, Kennedy, Giles and Xander. Spike pressed the bag he carried into Buffy's numb hand and steered her toward the bathroom where she could change. She pulled out underwear, a bra, jeans and a loose blouse. She dressed still in a daze. Once she stepped out of the stall she stared at her image in the mirror. The past hour, two hours, she didn't know how much time had passed seemed to age her. Her skin more drawn, the bags under her eyes that never completely faded after the events two years previous became more pronounced, her lips pressed in to a thin bloodless line against her pale skin. She shook her head to clear it and splashed some water on her face.

As she walked back out to the waiting room she saw the Scoobies clustered in a tight circle in a corner.

"Giles, the police? How's our situation?" She asked, entering their midsts.

"Buffy," He responded, "don't worry about that now,"

"No Giles," she cut him off, "I can't just sit here and wait. I have to think about something else, do something."

Her mentor and father figured nodded his understanding, "Well Willow assures me our records are impossible to identify as false."

"They are." Willow jumped in, "All the Sunnydale paper records were destroyed and I was able to hack in and change all of the electronic ones. Plus the school is a ligament academy and only the girls and guys under 18 are registered. Faith and Robin are currently re-arranging sleeping arrangements- discreetly- of course so all the registered students are sleeping at the school. That's only a just in case measure."

"We're covered Buff, no one is going to blow the horn and yell crazies." Xander assured her.

"Good, what are we saying about Angel and gang?" Buffy asked.

"Teachers. Lorne stayed out of site around the cops so we don't need to be worried about that." Willow said, showing once again her abilities with computers, "Mr. Liam Angel and his fiancé Ms. Cordila Chase are history and art professors respectively at the London school, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Gunn teach math and phy ed at the Cleveland school. Mr. Wesley Price teaches history and government. Faith is a science teacher. It's taken care of."

After Sunnydale it was decided due to the heavy cross continental travel to fudge some official documents as Willow termed it, to create an identity for Angel in case it was ever needed. Anticipating the possibility of adding the others to the list of teachers at the schools, even just for a cover purpose, Willow gave them those added bonuses to their files. The only person who didn't have things added to a file was Robin.

"Good." Buffy repeated, glad she didn't have to worry about that. She glanced toward the door just as a young doctor walked in.

"Buffy Summers?" he asked.

"I'm Buffy. She said walking up to him. Subcounciously she wrapped her arms around her self as if to protect her body from the words the doctor might say.

"Well we have good news about your sister. She is going to be ok. She suffered minor cuts and bleeding where broken glass hit her. She also received a broken leg and several broken ribs which should heal fine given time." At the doctors words she sighed in relief, his next words only making her body tense once again. "However, there is some bad news. Her face was mostly protected by her arm from the glass, however, several shards became embedded around and in her eyes. She will always have some scarring around the orbital bone."

"That's it though? Right? Just a few scars?" Buffy frantically cut the doctor off. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. He said Dawn would be alright. She was going to be alright.

"No, I'm sorry Ms. Summers, the shards that entered her eye were very, very small. However they were big enough to cause peranant damage to not only the rod and con cells of the eye but they were able to damage the optic nerve as well. Now we don't know if she is fully blind, she may be able to sill make out shapes and movements…"

**oh and i dont know how english hospitals work but i figured it couldnt be to far from american ones. feel free to yell at me if i'm wrong. oh and for anyone who thinks the gang is to young to have teaching degree's their not, you can start teaching with out a masters at 22 (my parents are both teachers i should know) and like i said willow fudged the records to show they had all of the right courses. **


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n so sense i've updated both of my stories quickly, my muse decided she liked me lately, so i've had some of the most hits in a row i've ever had but not as many reviews i would have liked... i was kinda sad about that. but hey guess what! this story hit one hundred reviews! lets try to get to two hundred as quick as possible! oh one more thing. remember i never finished watching the Angel series. i watched litteraly to the episode connor came back. than i stopped so i'm kinda making connor up as i go. remember this is a Buffy fan fic. I dont have a character background for him so if i get majorly off base tell me. for the most part i'm making him like angel with some influence of Cordy, more so than angel has. though. So there you go. READ REVIEW! do both at the same time... how ever that is most likely impossible but if you can go you "_"**

Chapter Twenty

The doctor's voice faded into the background. Buffy slowly backed up until she felt an empty chair behind her. She let herself fall into the cold plastic support before looking up at the doctor again.

"Blind?" she asked not feeling capable of more than one word. The rest of the Scoobies fell in place beside her, taking her six just like they always had, fighting every battle- supernatural or otherwise- together.

"Complete blindness is one of the possibilities. So is partial blindness. There is every chance she will be able to see shapes and colors, however a complete return of her vision is next to impossible. It would be a miracle given what we know now. That may change, depending on when she wakes up and when the bandages can be removes. As of right now there is nothing more we can do." The doctor answered honestly and Buffy couldn't blame him for the stabs his words sent to his heart.

"Can I see her?" Buffy's voice came out small and afraid.

"Yes you can, she's not awake yet but talk to her. It may help. Now excuse me, I'm needed in OR soon." the doctor turned on his heel and left the waiting room to go try to save another life and deliver news to another family.

Cordilia, Faith and Fred stood in the cafeteria holding paper's in their hands. All of the slayers and watchers had been called to the school as soon as the police left. Working under the plan the three women and the Scoobies set up before the Scoobies left to follow the ambulance to the hospital the women organized the slayers and few watchers who were still in high school or under 18 into new sleeping arrangements. Angel, Gunn, Robin, Wesley and Lorne were upstairs cleaning out the top floor storage area, making it appear to be a bedroom that the headmaster or one of the teachers could stay in to keep supervision. The room was made to look like a rotating room where the staff changed who stayed over at the school biweekly. A bed from Xander's apartment was discreetly brought through the city tunnels that conviently connected under the school. They would use this temporary arrangement to ensure the Bobbies who came to investigate the accident didn't start investigating the school.

"Ok, girls and guys. Those of you under 18 are now staying in the school. Your watchers will be staying here also if they are over 18. So you guys go stand over there." Fred called out and pointed her finger over to one side of the gym. "The rest of you please get into the groups you're staying with now."

The three women looked at the groups. For a couple nights, maybe a week this arrangement would work. Anne, Shelly and Eric would continue to stay at the house for now. The two slayers, watcher and part vampire all sat together off to the side. The three of them tried to comfort Anne as she worried and fretted about Dawn.

The other trainiee's slowly left the gym, some to gather overnight bags with cloths for the next few days; some went to sign up for shower times on the schedule posted in both dorms and others went to gather in groups and discuss what had happened. Fred went to get things for her and Gunn to spend the night at the school. Generally with Buffy and Giles across the street and one of the Scoobies usually working late at the school they never really worried, now it was only to keep their cover intact.

After both Shelly and Eric muttered words of comfort to Anne, Shelley had to leave, the emotions in the room were to high and she began to get a head ache. Connor sat next to Anne alone now. The seventeen year old girl sat with her knee's tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around them, waiting for any news.

Connor wanted to comfort her, tell her what she needed so desperately to here but what did one say to a person one barely knew. So instead of speaking he sat next to her silently, letting his presence know that someone was with her.

Thirty minutes later the students aside from Anne and Connor had scattered to where they would sleep for the night and the remaining adults gathered around one of the tables talking in hushed voices. Research books were held open across the table to give the semi-resemblance of productivity. Occasionally one person would start to say something only to allow the thick blanket of silence to fall again.

Each person dealt with the tension their own way. Wesley stared at one of the open books, willing it to speak and give him answers. Fred doodled mathematical figures on a sheet of paper while Gunn sharpened the ax his old crew made for him. Angel just sat silently while Faith and Robin talked in a corner. Cordilia stood and paced, while she walked back and forth she would glance every now and than to the corner where her son (for lack of better mind words) and a slayer in training sat. It didn't escape Angel's notice that every time she did this a small smile would play across her otherwise worried face. He didn't ask because he knew his lover would tell him if he needed to know.

Around one in the morning, about three hours after the accident happened a very tired Giles came into the cafeteria. At once all of the adults stood and turned to face him. Anne only looked up hopefully while Connor turned his head to face the weathered older man.

"Is she ok?" Cordilia wasted no time beating around the bush.

"Dawn is fine. Well not really fine fine." The watcher stumbled over his words. He practiced how he planned to tell them over and over in the car but now standing in front of them, in front of Dawn's family as rag tag and unconventional as it was, the carefully planned words left him. He took of his glasses to clean them and decided to stick with the facts. "Her right tibia has a multifragmentary fracture. She'll be in a cast for quite awhile."

"But that's it right? Just a multifragmentary fracture? Right? Nothing else." Anne piped up glad she remembered the term from her bio two class she had taken the year before.

"Can someone explain what a multifragmento-do-dad-thingy is?" Cordilia asked.

"A fracture where the bone has a main point of breakage but the bone is broken in to several fragments. But it's not multiply breaks." Anne jumped in again reciting the definition from her old bio notes.

"But that's not to bad is it?" Faith asked getting ancious from the look on the old watchers face.

"No, it's not. Some glass shards severely damaged the rods, cons and optic nerve of her eye. They don't think she'll be able to see again. At the most some shapes and colors." The watcher stared down at his glasses before setting them back on his face. The room grew so silent the distint din of late night chatter could be heard in the house next door where some of the slayers and watchers slept.

"Buffy is staying at the hospital with her sister and the others already went home. We've done all we can tonight, it's time to go home."

The group nodded at Giles' words and slowly began to leave. Fred and Gunn went to the top floor as planned, Cordilia leaned on Angel as Faith leaned on Robin both drawing as much support from their partner as they gave. Connor slowly helped Anne to her feet and kept a hand at the small of her back as he led her back to the house where Shelly and Eric already slept. The others made their own way out as well.

Back at the house Cordilia and Angel went to their bedroom. Once the door closed Cordy let herself burst into tears. Angel knew she always got emotional when she couldn't save a victim of her vision in time and he also knew this time was much worse. It happened to a member of her family. Angel sat down on the bed and waited for her to sit beside him. Once she did he put an arm around her. Feeling his touch Cordy turned into his shoulder, soaking his shirt with her tears. The sound drifted out of the open window and into the night air.

Anne had stood in the room she, Dawn and Shelly shared. After pacing as quietly as she could for ten minutes she gave up and climbed back out onto the roof. She discovered Connor sat up there as well.

"Hey." She said announcing her presence.

"Hey." He answered. He stood awkwardly, putting his hands in his pockets, "Are you, you know, okay?" he asked not sure how to give her the comfort he wanted to give.

Anne shook her head, tears threatening to pour over her eyes. The sound of Cordy's cries below them filtered to their ears as they stood in the awkward silence.

"Shit, I hate it when Mom cries." Connor said, "She only does it when she thinks whatever bad thing happened is her fault."

Anne gave a weak laugh at his face and nodded her understanding. Connor stepped closer to Anne and put an arm around her shoulder. He led her over to the crate they leaned against just mere hours before. Keeping an arm around her he told her stories of the Fang Gang 's many exploits until the tears became too much for Anne and they spilled over. Than like his father did downstairs for his mom he let her tears soak his shirt.


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n sorry for my long absense work plus school plus life managed to kick me in the rear and the past week plus some i've been working or studying. nothing else. well i did write a little. read and review. please review make my study breaks worth it!**

Chapter 21

Roberto Moretti de Luca was Italian/English by heritage. It didn't show. His features strongly resembled his father's side of the family. The only hint at his English heritage showed in the lighter tone of his olive skin. He knew he was a looker and to be completely honest he was more than a bit cocky about it. He could be a ladies' man when he wanted to be and his male friends constantly berated him for it. Which is why he would put his own balls in a vice before he admitted to them that he volunteered at the hospital because he liked it, as far as his friends knew he did it because he needed the volunteer hours for his already impressive resume.

This particular night he was on a volunteer night shift in the children's ward. The hospital, currently understaffed, employed a nurse and two nurses aids per floor for the ward for the night shift. To compensate for this they also had a volunteer per floor to do things like fetch extra pillows or glasses of juice or water or even just sit with the kids if the nightmares came. He was working the terminal care ward, where the kids with cancer stayed, and if he felt like being honest with himself, the sight of the children's bald heads gleaming in the moonlight didn't break his heart he did know what would. He wasn't a completely heartless bastard, that's was good o'le dads job.

Dawn woke up for the umpteenth time that night unable to see. She carefully listen to the breathing around her. The long deep breaths coming from somewhere on her right told her that Buffy was sound asleep. Dawn was glad she hadn't woken up when Dawn herself did. Ever sense waking up and discovering she had a broken arm and was blind to boot she hadn't had much alone time. There was either doctors wanting to check her eyes or her arm or her various small cuts and bruises or a concerned member of the Scooby gang or Anne there by her side asking her if there was anything she needed and wanted.

_Yeah there's something I need. I need my damn sight back,_ she wanted to scream at them, knowing it wouldn't do any good she forced herself to hold her tongue. Hearing her sister was soundly asleep Dawn felt around her. Her hand connected to the bed railing and she had an idea. There was no reason she couldn't get up and walk.

_Sure there is Donnie girl,_ she thought to herself, _you can't see a damn thing is one of them._ Laughing cynically at herself she decided to try anyway. After all she was blind now. Couldn't really get much worse now, could it.

Dawn slowly eased her legs over the edge of the bed. She felt around for the bed controller that was always in reach and slowly lowered the bed until her feet made contact with the cold, hard hospital floor. Gripping the rail Dawn slowly rose to her feet, by feeling from the bed to the wall she managed to find the door, thankfully it was open. Easing her way out into the hall Dawn paused for a moment to adjust her arm in her sling. Turning so her good arm faced the wall she let her left hand guide her way.

After about four minutes of literally blindly feeling her way down the hall and around the corners of the hospital Dawn realized this may not have been her best idea. Her ward was fairly low key with miminal staff. Only a nurse and an aid patrolled during the night. It was late enough all the cleaning and clerical staff had long retreated to their own beds. Dawn had no idea how she planned on getting back to her own bed and if she had to be honest she didn't really care.

Dawn paused in the hall. Somewhere ahead of her she heard a small child's giggle. She smiled gently to herself. Yeah she was pissed at the world but hearing a kid laugh still made her smile. She heard a lower, male sounding voice say something she couldn't quite make out. Not wanting to spoil the moment by wandering past whatever room they were in Dawn decided to turn around and try to find her way back, or find someone to help her find her way back. Realizing she couldn't feel the wall with her right hand due to the full arm cast and sling she made her way to cross the hall.

Bobby sat on a little girl named Olivia's bed reading her a story. Olivia had been diagnosed with lukimia two years before at the age of five. She was currently undergoing intensive treatment in hopes to get rid of the cancer once and for all. This past week she had been having problems sleeping due to the stomach pains the medince gave her. Bobby usually sat up with her when it got bad and read to her. Her favorite book was a huge book of classic fairy tales her dad gave her. She loved it when Bobby read it to her and did all of the voices. He was happy to comply.

"And then smallest goat said 'please please Mr. Troll! My brother is coming next and he is much larger and meatier than I. Let me pass and you can eat him." Bobby raised his voice to a high pitch squeak for the goat and then lowered it to a deep rumble for the trolls reply, "Hurmpf, you may pass this time but I will eat your brother."

Olivia tried to stifle her giggles so she didn't wake up the other kid sleeping in the room. Bobby smiled as her head bobbed up and down with the held in giggles. Once again the sight of her caramel colored head gleaming with cemo-induced baldness broke his heart.

He started on the next line of the story when a crash from outside the room cut him off. Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin and clutched to Bobby's side.

"Shh, Shh," He whispered to her, "it's ok, I'm just going to go see what's going on."

Bobby let himself out of the room and into the hall. He saw a girl in a light purple night gown sprawled out on the floor facing away from him, her brown hair lay around her shoulders as she slowly tried to pick herself up. Bobby rushed to her side to assist her. He couldn't help but stare at where her night gown had been hiked up rather high on her extremely well shaped legs. Hey after all he was a guy.

"Are you ok Miss?" he ask because his mama had raised him right, "Do you need help back to your room?"

The girl laughed without humor, "That would be difficult" she said as she turned around to the sound of his voice ableing him to see the bandages taped over her eyes, "Sense I'm not really sure how I got here in the first place. Are you a nurse?" She asked.

Bobby silently gapped at her for a moment. It took him a bit before he placed where he had seen her before. Barely skipping a beat he replied, "No, I'm a volunteer. I help in the children's ward."

"Oh," the girl said, "Well than that would explain the laughing I heard. I guess you can't help me back to my room than, I don't even know where it is."

Bobby decided not to mention the fact that he thought they may have met before or the fact that her right arm had a wrist tag over the cast that would tell him where her room was _or_ the fact that he could hack into one of the nurse's stations and find out that way either. Instead he decided on something that was in his mind better.

"I think your right about that than. I was just reading a story to one of the kids, wanna join us? " He saw the girls hesitation and quickly added, "Unless you have more halls to wander and med carts to knock over."

His comment managed to gain a small smile on her part. She nodded her agreement to the idea and Bobby slowly took her hand to guide her into the room.

"Hey Olivia," he said to the small girl centered in the huge bed, "I found a friend. She was wondering if she could listen to the story to. Would that be alright?"

Olivia regarded the new girl with guarded interest. She noticed the funny things the girl had over her eyes and decided that this new girl was sick like she was.

"What's her name?" She asked Bobby.

He opened his mouth to answer before he realized he had no idea what her name was. Thankfully the girl came to his rescue.

"My name's Dawn," She said in the direction of the voice, "Olivia is a very pretty name."

"Thank you." Olivia said just like her daddy taught her to say when someone gives you a compliment. "This bed is really big," she continued, "Bobby you gotta sit in the middle now so she can see the pictures to." The seven year old paused for a minute, "can you see through those things on your eyes?" she asked Dawn.

The older girl shook her head no.

"That's ok," the seven year old decided, "you can imagine the pictures."

Dawn nodded, the look of sadness that crossed her face didn't escape the notice of the smart young girl.

"Don't worry," Olivia said to Dawn, "the doctors here can make you better. My blood is sick like your eyes are sick and their making me better so they can make you all better to."

She said this with such confidence Dawn didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. Instead she just let Bobby take her hand and lead her over to the bed. The seven year old scooted over to make room for them and Bobby picked up the book.

"Now where were we?" He said.

"The medium goat." Olivia reminded him.

"Oh yeah…" Bobby began to read once again.

**a/n one other quick thing. i just realized in the other chapter i had dawn with a broken leg... just go with the change. i forgot and a broken arm is what made this entire chapter work so again please go with it also i know that i may have made some hospital policy errors again it worked with the story go with it. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**a/n so this chapter literally took me all night. well more in the sense i watched movies and wrote this all night, its now six am. i still cant fall asleep (I pulled overnights this weekend and it always screws up my sleep for a few days.) So i figured out something resembling a plan for posting. cuz as we all have figured out by now i am completely crazy and am currently working on three stories plus an original novel. (Which by the way i need some feedback on so if your interested in a slight critique gig please pm me and i will pm you the first chapter you can give me your opinion, as its an original work i obviously wont be giving out more than that i mean can i hear a duh but yeah end me promoting me.) also i'm sure multiple people are going isnt this a Spike and Buffy story? Why is there so much everyone else? Well this is because this is a season fic so yeah. but for all those wanting Spuffy its coming and its coming kinda sorta quickly, all in good time. so Read and review.**

**and ps my plan for posting is i have to positive plan i'm making it up as i go...**

Chapter 22

After Olivia fell asleep Bobby set the book on the tray next to the bed. He touched Dawns arm the contact surprised her causing her to jump.

"Hey, just me." He said, "She's out cold. Do you want to go find a nurse to figure out where your room is?" He decided against mentioning he could find out himself. How he would get around the nurse letting her know he had yet to figure out. He figured he could play it by ear.

"I am tired." Dawn admitted, "But I don't want to go back to my room yet. I want to walk some more, but I don't wanna fall again." She added the last part nervously, she hated sounding so pathetic and couldn't force herself to flat out ask him to walk with her.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'll walk with you." Bobby said.

"Thanks." Dawn mumbled rather ashamed she had to even indirectly ask for someone to help her with something so simple as walking. Bobby walked on her bad side letting her good arm touch the wall for guidance. He didn't touch her unless it was to tell her of something in her path or help her around an obstacle. Dawn was very grateful for this. It made her feel slightly less useless and invalid.

They walked for most of the night until Dawn finally manage to become tired. They then found a nurse whom Bobby pulled off to the side and explain the situation to the nurse. The nurse smiled kindly at Bobby before using the computer to quickly find Dawns room.

The next morning the doctor declared her well enough to start receiving more visitors. Dawn was soon descended on by the Scoobies as only Buffy and Giles had been allowed to see her. First came Willow and Kennedy bearing gifts of flowers, all magically used in spells for healing the soul, not that they mentioned this to Dawn. Angel and Cordy followed with a small cuddable sized stuff bear. Fred brought her some music tapes to go with the CD player Wesley brought her in and Gunn snuck her in some "real" food. Everything seemed fine. Dawn was sitting up in her bed following the conversation with her ears alone. A skill she slowly was perfecting. Everyone who was there began to leave with promises of coming back soon. Xander had sent a message that he would come by as soon as he could with Spike, someone had to stay and hold down the fort.

Bobby stopped by to visit shortly after Dawn's rag tag family. It would take pain of death for him to ever admit that he waited for her family to leave so he could see her alone again. It was one thing to meet a girl in the middle of the night while volunteering it was another to seek her out in the middle of the day and put your balls on the line. She might not want to see him after him having to come help her, some girls liked the prince in shining armor idea others hated it. Bobby got the feeling that this girl belonged in the second group.

About twenty minutes after the small herd of visitors left he knocked quietly on the door, not wanting to wake her in case she decided to take a nap. Dawns head instantly spun to the door.

"Hello?" She called out a bit uncertain.

"Hey, it's me, Bobby, from last night." He asked with a hopeful note in his voice as he entered the room.

"Hey," Dawn smiled nervously in the general direction of the door.

"Can I come in?" Bobby asked shuffling his feet like a fifteen year old on his first date wondering if he's going to get lucky.

"Yeah, sure, um I think there's a chair somewhere. I'm not really sure but I guess Buffy has to sit somewhere when she's here." Dawn waved her hand vaugly in the air.

Bobby laughed as he found a chair and pulled it up to the left side of the bed. They sat in silence for several moments, the lack of noise aside from the quiet beep and hum of the machines soon caused the silence to become awkward.

"So, how bout them billy goats?" Bobby asked to shatter the silence before it grew too big. The two soon began to laugh and talk. Bobby was careful to be careful about Dawn's blindness without seeming to be careful.

Their conversation was interrupted by another knock on the door. The conversation they had broke off as Bobby turned to look at who entered and as Dawn stopped so she could listen closer. A very attractive yet quite younger than his twenty four years girl walked in. Her body screamed confident with her longer black hair swinging freely behind her and rather piercing green eyes that complimented a tight athletic body. Yet her demiurge screamed shy and sweet, this was amplified by the largeish reading glasses she wore perched on her nose. The guy standing beside her only looked a few years younger than Bobby himself, he was different than the girl. Bobby had a gift with reading people. The man seemed, darker wasn't the right word, but more closed. He was careful with people although he seemed protective of the girl at his side.

"Dawn!" The girl exclaimed and ran to the bed and jumped in next to Dawn. The boy/man leaned in the door way a small smile on his face.

"Hey Dawn, its Connor. I'm here too." He called into the room.

"Hey Anne, hey Connor. Spike and Xander with you?" Dawn asked.

"Nope." The girl named Anne said with a Texan drawl, Bobby instantly liked her.

"Hey Dawn," he quickly broke into the conversation.

"Yeah?" Dawn asked turning to his voice.

"I'm going to head out. I'll be by later."

"Ok," She said smiling, "I'll see you later."

As Bobby left he heard Anne say "who is that!" in an appreciative voice. Bobby smiled to himself, he still had game.

Anne with the help of Connor filled Dawn in on everything that happened at the school in the past few days. A few slightly larger than normal yet seemingly random attacks happened to the girls on patrol but no one had been seriously hurt. The slayers now patrolled in even larger groups and Dawns tracking map was kept active in search for any patterns. The watchers helped with research or making herb packets with Willow, protection and warning packets became placed at every possible helpful place in every possible place the slayers might go. Other packets for different things were made, healing teas that helped with any particular bad bruising the next morning, and quite frankly anything else Willow could think of mixing together that might help in some way. Giles, Fred and Wesley practically pulled their hair out over a more difficult translation. Lorne started a karaoke night for the girls so he could read them regularly. Xander kept fixing things that didn't need to be fixed, Spike and Kennedy along with Angel worked the girls relentlessly yet fairly. Gunn and Cordy did the same for the watchers. Buffy patrolled relentlessly looking for any signs of Lokar.

After Anne and Connor left the smile from Dawn's face slowly slid off from where she plastered it on. She turned to the general direction she assumed the window was and sat there still and unmoving. She didn't move even when Xander and Spike entered a few hours later. Several nurses had come and gone. Each checking her vitals without her saying a word. They all let her be. They expected something like this to happen sooner or later.

When Spike and Xander entered and saw her Xander shooed Spike out whispering to give him a minute alone with Dawn.

"What's up Donnie?" He asked sitting in the same chair that Connor and Bobby and the others had sat in.

"Nothing. Hey Xander." Dawn turned toward him, smile plastered back on her face.

"This doesn't make you less Dawn." He said, ignoring her "I'm fine" rutine.

"Yes it does." Dawn replied her mask starting to slip. "It makes me a lot less Xander. Before I was normal, like you. And that was ok. I liked that. Or not liked it, I was always jealous of Buffy to an extent but I could be helpful, I had my thing going. And I just became a watcher. Now its gone." Her mask openly crashed down now as she began to sob. Xander gathered her up into his arms and let her cry into his shirt.

After a few minutes he sat her up again. "Now one, you know that's bull shit. You still do stuff. Anne still needs you. Donnie, we still need you."

Spike came into the room from his position at the door where he had watched it all. "Now look here 'bit. Big sis needs ya to. We all do."

Dawn nodded slowly slightly consoled. Both men knew it would take a lot more than one quick pep talk for her to heal but for now that was all they could do.

**a/n here is my tip and i'm waiting for my tats... you know your name :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**a/n guess what guess what guess what... I'M DONE WITH FINALS! not sure how well i did on them but hey guess what. i'm done! which means i should be up dating lots more regularly. I'm going to try to post every three days per story, or in other words post on one story per day. now remember that is the goal so if that doesn't happen please don't come after me with sharp knives. now i'm not happy with this chapter... at all. it was needed for plot and detail information and other fun stuff but to me it just kinda lacks the umpf needed for a good chapter. let me know how you feel about it. :) **

Chapter 23

Dawn stayed in the hospital for another full week. Bobby, Anne, Conner and well everyone came and went as they were able. By the time she was almost ready to leave her room was an explosion of stuffed animals and flowers. Even Eric came to visit although Shelly had to stay home. The "thought noise", as she called it, of the hospital was too much for her to handle. The emotions were too high to allow her to come in. Shelly did send flowers and a card by way of Eric however. Dawn knew life didn't stop just because she was in a hospital but how it still went on surprised her. Anne's visits were the hardest. Dawn hated being reminded she couldn't be a watcher anymore. Nothing any of the others, even Spike and Xander, said convinced her otherwise. A watcher needed to be able to read, translate old books to be able to look at pictures and identify demons. How could Dawn be a watcher if she couldn't even see her own supper fork?

Speaking of forks, Dawn thought to herself, trying to be upbeat, I can now eat without making a mess of myself.

Dawn focused on staying strong but she constantly asked herself questions. What would she do now that Lokar was coming? How could she help protect her friends? She couldn't answer herself. She started asking the nurses for sleeping pills nightly.

The night before Dawn was scheduled to return home Willow went to Buffy's room. She was sitting on her bed staring out the window. When she heard the door open she turned to look at her best friend.

"I don't know how to help her Willow." She said, looking broken, "I can fight demons till the cows come home but I don't know how to help her. I have to help protect and save all of these girls and watchers, Dawn's part of them. And I don't know how to."

"I know Buffy." Willow said sitting down besides her. She put an arm around her friend's shoulders.

The two girls sat like that for awhile. Holding each other close.

After ten minutes Buffy pulled away. She wiped away the tear streaks from her face and turned back to Willow.

"I know you didn't come here just to let me cry on you. What's the happening?" Buffy asked.

"You know how Dawn was crossing the street when she was hit?" Willow asked, "Hey speaking of driving and things with cars and motors and other stuff with vehicles what happened to the other driver?"

Buffy's face went dark, "He was all drunky, couldn't see straight. He had a concussion and a couple of cracked ribs. Walked out of the hospital last week. Cops are doing their thing. Going all chargy on him."

"Oh, ok." Willow said.

Silence fell ones again among the two girls.

"Willow, spit it out. What's up?"

"The night Dawn was hit we found something. She was coming across the street to tell you." Willow responded.

"What did you find?" Buffy asked praying for good news, even ok news would be great right now.

"Remember when Giles was in the whole evil shifts/flows theory?" Willow started, "Well he was right. So basically while Lokar is finding demons to come kill us more and more girls will be called. And he can find them."

"They'll be sitting ducks." Buffy said, "It'll be a repeat of the Potentials."

"Yeah." Willow nodded her agreement.

"We won't be able to find them and protect ourselves. It's impossible." Buffy said horrified.

"Well there is something we can do. Wesley, Fred and I wrote a spell that will reverse what we did in Sunnydale." Willow explained.

"Willow we cant!" Buffy cut in, "if we do that all the girls here will be sitting ducking it. we cant leave them helpless."

"No, no it doesn't work like that. The spell will keep all the slayers now slayers. All the girls that will become slayers will be turned back into potentials. But that means that if one of our girls dies one of those girls will be called. We can reverse the spell afterwards… I think." Willow trailed off at the end not having anything else to say.

"So our girls won't be affected, what about Bringers? Will they be come all bringy again? Cuz that's kinda a biggy to." Buffy said.

"Well, they might. But we found a cloaking spell in one of the scrolls that should hide the potential girls."

Buffy thought for a moment. If they didn't do the spell demons only knew how many girls might get hurt, if they did do the spell they might save them but they also might limit the world to two hundred slayers. It didn't take to much thinking for Buffy to decide what was right. After all two hundred was better than two.

"Do it. As soon as you can." She told Willow.

The redhead looked pleased with her choice. "We'll need a few days to gather the stuff. We'll do the spell on the full moon. We'll use the room of the school. It's bigger than the first spell that chanced potentials into slayers. It's always harder to undo what's done."

Buffy smiled at her best friend, "You've been spending too much time around Giles. You sound all watchery."

Willow stuck her tongue out at her friend before turning to leave the room.

"Willow," Buffy called.

She waited until the Wicca turned around before continuing.

"What about Dawn? Did you guys find anything? A healing spell or something?"

Ever sense the crash Willow had been researching healing spells, faith healers anything that might help Dawn. Willow had said there may be something they could find for Dawn where they couldn't find anything for Xander. Willow explained, using a lot of big words that she learned in nursing/pharmaceutical school, that Xander lost a full body part; impossible to grow back. Where's Dawn had nerves severed or damaged; possible, not very but still possible, to heal. Buffy hadn't asked about the progress yet, she was to afraid of the possible bad news. Now that Dawn was coming home tomorrow the question had to be asked.

"Yeah," Willow answered, "I found something. I'm not sure what it will do. It's a sensory spell the Native Americans preformed on Shaman who chose to blind themselves in order to see the spirit world. I think I can change the spell, give her back her vision almost completely."

"What happens if changing it doesn't work?" Buffy asked.

"Well she could gain the power the Shaman did; I don't know what those powers would be exactly. Or it might not work at all. It could be a dud spell Buff."

Buffy thought it over for several minutes. "Dawn comes home tomorrow. Either way it's her choice. But I want to know as much as possible about this spell beforehand."

"No problem Buffy."

"Thanks Will."

The girls embraced again before Willow left to return to the library. Buffy changed into patrol cloths and got ready to take a group of girls out with Faith. It was getting dark and dusting a few vamps would make her feel a hell of a lot better.

**tits and tats my friend**


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n so my epic plan of writing all weekend crashed and burned when saturday i ended up having to work a double shift and sunday when my friends kidnapped me and took me out to a club for the night. but hey it was fun... more so sunday than saturday. so heres the next chapter. it was going to be longer in my original plan but when i started writing i decided that this was the place to stop. hope you agree! read and review please!**

Chapter 24

Once Dawn came home the girls and guys switched rooms. Anne and Dawn shared the pull out couch and Shelly slept on an army cot. The situation was temporary, only until Dawn learned the house well enough to find her way and navigate the stairs alone. The doctor told them to try and get into as normal of a routine as possible. He said it would speed the healing. Dawn personally didn't believe him or overly give a damn but she smiled and nodded and tried to pretend it was ok. She did pretty good around everyone. They finally stopped asking if she was fine. Maybe they even believed her now.

She got up in the mornings with the others. Anne helped her find cloths to wear. She dressed herself and ate with everybody. Then they went off to the school or research or something and she sat alone. The silence was oppressive, crashing in around her. She almost didn't mind the dark. It felt like home now. She would sit and not move for hours, the clock that chimed the hour and the half hour was all she heard. She only moved when the clock struck five and she knew the gang would be coming home soon. Even than she only moved from the couch to a chair to make it look like she did something. She didn't want them to worry, even when she knew they did.

Originally Buffy wanted to stay home with her. When Dawn refused Buffy asked if someone else could stay. Dawn said no. She didn't want people around her. Besides they needed to focus on Lokar. He was the number one priority.

Willow had approached her about a spell she could do. A spell that might help. Dawn told her she had to think about it. She didn't want to get her hopes up. Willow explained to her what could happen. She could maybe see again. Willow had reworded the chant she would do to connect Dawns inner sight to the real world not the spirit world. And it might work. Or nothing would happen. Or something that they didn't have an idea about. Dawn didn't know if she could bear getting her hopes up, performing the ritual and then coming up with nothing. Besides she was growing accustomed to the darkness. Like one becomes accustomed to a heavy load they carry day after day. One couldn't help but to. Her own private hell.

They all tried to talk to her. Even Eric did. She would smile at them and say thank you that their words helped. They didn't though. Her dreams still haunted her. Chasing her in the night. Never leaving.

A week went by. Dawn was sitting in the house as usual. Not moving, taking in the silence. She heard the door open. She listened carefully wondering who could be coming in. It was only noon. No one should be in the house right now. No one but her.

"Dawn it's me." Shelly's voice sounded in the silent house, shattering it like a hammer shatters glass. Her voice bounced and echoed in the silent void.

"I'm in here." Dawn replied barely recognizing her own voice.

"Ok, I want to talk to you."

Dawn felt the couch sink as the younger girl sat next to her.

"What is it Shelly?" Dawn asked hoping this would be quick and she could go back to her silent prision.

"You're dead Dawn." Shelly bluntly said.

"What?" Dawn asked confused.

"Inside. You're dead. You go through the motions when we're all here and come of us even believe you on the surface. None of us really believe you at all and it plagues us during the night but we can ignore it during the day. We're the best liars to ourselves." Shelly said.

"Shelly, I know you might think that but I'm fine." Dawn thought about Shelly's comment about people lying to themselves and wondered if she said it to convince her friend or herself.

"Dawn the others might believe you but I know better. I read strong thoughts remember. I've been reading yours loud and clear sense you've gotten home. Not only your thoughts Dawn but your dreams to."

"My dreams?" Dawn asked.

"Dreams are really only subconscious thoughts that are strong while we're asleep. I can read almost all dreams if I try, which I don't. I don't need to know what's in people's heads. But your dreams have woken me up almost every night this week. It's as if a thousand voices are screaming in my head. Each demanding to be heard and all saying the same thing yet all screaming something different."

"What are they saying?" Dawn asked quietly.

"You think what happened to you is fair. That it's just. You think, like your sister in fact, you deserve some kind of punishment because you couldn't do more against the first. You think because you didn't die like Spike or Anya, loose an eye like Xander, perform a spell like Willow or were a Slayer like Buffy, Faith or the others that you deserve something bad. You're afraid to try Willow's spell because you're afraid it might work." Shelly said quietly.

"It was my fault." Dawn whispered quietly, "Girls died and I just stood and watched."

"You were only 17." Shelly said gently.

"So? Buffy was called at fifteen. She died at twenty to save me. You're seventeen. I should have done something. "

"Dawn, Buffy would give up anything if it meant you never had to see it. If it meant she never had to see any of it. She didn't want this life. None of us really did. But we were given it. And now because of what you did we choose it. I don't have to be here. I could still be in my home but I want to be. Because of what you and your sister and your family did for us. What about Andrew or Giles? They had no powers either. You were as much of a watcher as Giles when it happened. Do they deserve this? You cant change what has been done no matter how much you want to. And I don't think you want to. All of your thoughts and dreams never once mentioned changing it, regret- yes, wishing it had been different yes but wanting to change it? Never. You would never undo all of the good you've done." Shelly told her in the same gentle tone but with a strong conviction behind her words.

"But it doesn't change the bad that happened."

"No one can. But you can change the future. Dawn, Anne needs you right now. As her watcher. I'm not saying do Willows spell if you truly think you shouldn't. Which I don't believe you do. But what ever your choice is your needed if we have any hope of defeating this."

Dawn cracked her first real smile in days. It wasn't very big, just a slight up turn of the corners of her mouth but it was a smile.

"Do you see the future now to?"

"Nope, I'm just the girl who read thoughts and Dawn, I've read enough to know that we do need you. Probably more than you can guess."

With that Shelly stood and left understanding that Dawn needed some time on her own.

After she left Dawn sat in the silent house again thinking of everything the younger girl had told her. She shook her head as she wondered if reading thoughts made the 17 year old wiser than most her age.

"Willow, I want to try the spell. When can we do it?" Dawn asked the witch that night when all of the adults plus Shelly, Eric and Anne sat down to eat that night.

She couldn't see it but she could feel Shelly's smile and kind eyes on her when Willow answered, "Two weeks I want to use the full moon."


	25. Chapter 25

**a/n forgive me. i got distracted by my other story (This is Reality) and than i didnt have internet and i just got internet and my computer back a few days ago. again i beg forgiveness. so i'm not sure how this chapter went. the part about bobby i planned on having the whole time i just hope it doesnt feel to sudden right now. I knew it was going to happen and i hope it makes sense. i think the chapters are going to start to be longer now. so enjoy i guess :) read and review**

Chapter 25

Bobby had always known he had been different. Even when he was really little he knew things about people. He knew his father was different. He knew that it wasn't a good different either. Finally when he was twelve, two years after his mother and him had left his father, his mother explained why. His father was a vengeance demon. He worked for the Itailian Mafia, helped the Don get revenge on those who wronged him. He was a half demon. His mother explained very carefully that didn't make him a bad person. He could use his abilities, as his mother called them to help people.

Standing in the middle of his kitchen Bobby cradled the phone in his left ear as he tried to maneuver the pan on the stove with his hands.

"Mom, I'm not going to talk to him. I have nothing to say." He said for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"Roberto, please he's your father. Now he's not a perfect man but he is your father." Helen Stewert-Moretti de Luca said.

"Mum, he's not even a man." Bobby replied.

"He says he needs your help."

"He was a bloody awful husband and not much better as a dad when he was around. Why do you feel like you have some loyalty to him?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, just talk to him. I gave him your number. He said he might call you tonight. Maybe its time to mend the bridges."

"Mum, there has to be a bridge to mend." Bobby finished his conversation with his mother than swore as he hung up the phone. He hadn't seen his dad sense he was ten and his mother told his dad to pick his work or his family. The heartless bastard laughed and told his mom he'd send money. That was thirteen years ago.

His phone rang for a second time that night. He glanced at the number on the small bright screen. A number he didn't recognize lit up the small LDC screen.

"Hello," he answered.

"_Hola mi hijo. Estoy en Espana." _His father's voice spoke in Italian accented Spanish, "_Es mas sefuro si hablamos en espanol." (Hello my son. I'm in Spain. Its safest if we speak Spanish.)_

"_Hola padre. Como estas? Tanto timepo no?"_ Bobby answered, easily switching languages. _(Hello Father. How are you? Long time no?)_

"_Si mi hijo tanto timpo. Estoy bien. Tengo mucho trabajo ahora, estoy contento. Y tu? Como estas? Tengo que pedirte por tu ayudo. Es importante por tu gente." (Yes my song it been a long time. I'm good. I have a lot of work right now, I am content. And you? How are you? I have to ask you for your help. Its important for your people._

"No Father. I'm not going to help you, you're not my people." Bobby said switching to English refusing to play by his father's rules anymore.

"_Espera Roberto. Tengo que irme por un lugar mas seguro. Espera." (Wait Roberto. I have to go to a safer place. Wait.)_

For almost a minute Bobby listened to the sound of his father breathing quietly into the phone.

"Now Roberto," He said, "We are your people. I know you are becoming close to the Slayers daughter. We need information."

"No Father. You may be a vengeance demon. I'm not. I'm just a political science major who can feel things about people and I have a knack with languages. That's all. I'm not helping you. If anything I will help the slayer and her family."

"Than you will die with them. The demons are gathering. They feel that this is their chance. You will fall."

"No Dad, we won't. The First couldn't win and neither will Lokar."

"You are not my son no longer." His father spat into the phone.

"And you were never my Father." Bobby replied sadly before hanging up and going back to his dinner.

He quietly finished his dinner thinking about Dawn and the movie night he had done with her the other night. Dawn, himself, and her friends Connor, Anne, Shelly and Eric had watched old Disney movies together. Dawn had wanted to try watching something and for the first time decided to stick with old favorites. The boys made faces at each other and then settled down next to their respective girls. Or in Connor and Bobby's case the girls they wanted to be their girls. After a week of no contact she finally called him. As of right now they were just friends and until Bobby sorted some things out he would keep it that way. For now at least. During the movie he felt one of the girls, Shelly, stare at him. He tried to read her. He could tell that something was different about her. He felt that she knew what he was, or at least guessed, but she didn't ask so he didn't say anything. He knew sooner or later he would have to but he didn't want to until the last minute.

He didn't know how to tell Dawn about his parentage. Sense he was fifteen he kept one ear in the other world as he thought of it. The world where all the bumps in the night were real and not just bad dreams. He knew about what happened in America two years ago and he knew about the slayer school. Most demons in London did. In fact the demon population had a silent pact with the slayers. We don't hurt any humans, you don't kill us. Hell even a few of Bobby's friends were demons or half demons like himself. The talks in the bar he went to were more heated than ever. Many of the demons wanted to join Lokar. He was building an army, trying to get strong enough to attack the slayers. Wipe almost all of them out in one try, find the scythe and reverse the spell, create only one slayer again. The other half, mostly the peaceful demons, wanted to lie low, keep things the same. After all they weren't hurting anyone. They didn't need to fight and die. It was mixed opinions everywhere in the demon world.

In the school the tension that had sat over all of them, Angel Investigations and the Scoobies seemed to disappear overnight once Dawn started to cope with being blind and preparing for the ritual. The girls and guys switched rooms again and she started going to the school. She finally even called Bobby and had him come over a few times. He finally told her how he thought he might know her from campus before; they laughed and talked about their upcoming classes. If the ritual failed she'd have to learn to read brail but she thought she could still start school in September. After all she could always record the lectures and use those to study. She hoped the ritual would work but she had to prepare herself for if it didn't. She could live blind. She knew that now.

The Scoobies and Angel Investigations sat in a war council. They were joined by Shelly, Eric and Anne. The five younger members of the group sat together at one end of the large table in the cafeteria. All meetings were now held there as their group was too large to fit anywhere else.

"What's the news?" Buffy asked. Her pin map was placed on the table with different colored pins representing different demonic and vampire groups. Blue pins for peaceful demons, green for non-peaceful demons and red for vampire. Pins with black dots in them showed where the slayers had killed a demon or a vamp.

"Well obviously there's more demons gathering. Lokar has yet to be spotted but we're assuming he has chosen inner London for his main base by the influx of demons." Giles answered pointing at a large clump of green and red pins on the map.

"We can't attack it, we don't have nearly enough information and the risk is too high to the girls." Spike said with disgust, hating that they were sitting ducks, picking of stray demons and vamps on nightly patrols.

"The demons are split." Lorne added, "the already violent ones are itching for a fight, they think that this is their last chance to over throw the slayers. They know the First was defeated, Wolfram and Heart destroyed, they're going to make this their last stand. Some of the previously peaceful demons are becoming violent and other peaceful demons don't want to get involved at all. Those demons are moving here." Lorne pointed to a place higher on the map in north London.

Robin, Gunn and Xander reported on the physical training of the watchers, Spike, Faith, Angel and Buffy compared notes one the slayers progress. Cordy, Willow, Fred, Giles and Wesley reported on the schooling and research. Connor, Shelly, Eric, Anne and Dawn gave their opinions on what the slayers and watchers were thinking and feeling. They were holding up good but getting cabin fever.

Buffy stared at the map for a bit longer.

"There haven't been any major attacks on anyone yet. He's getting ready. His problem right now is the same as ours. He doesn't have enough demons yet to attack. He doesn't care about their lives. He just doesn't want us to have any chance on getting one up on him. He'll wait. The girls and guys need a break. Tomorrow they'll have a free night. We'll organize groups, stay away from where we know demons are gathering. We'll decide tomorrow."

Her plan was met with approval and the group broke apart to go their separate ways. As they rose from the long table and began to clean up Cordy began to float in the air. Her eyes clouded over and she began to spin slightly. After a moment she came down again, Angel catching her gently.

"Everyone better sit back down. I got news." She said.

After everyone seated again Cordila cleared her throat. "Dawn, its about you."

Dawn turned her head to the Seer's voice, "What is it?" she asked.

"It's about the spell Willow is going to do next week. I know what's going to happen."

"What?" Dawn asked, not sure if she wanted to know exactly.

"It's not going to restore your vision." Cordila started, Dawns face fell from hopeful, nervous anticipation to defeat. "It's going to do something else." Cordy continued, "you'll be able to sense movement and some color, the Powers are going to give you that. but the spell's main part will be you'll be able to see someone's true selves. You only have to touch or focus on a person to see their true nature. The Powers are giving you a choice. To accept this. I'm not sure exactly what it will be like. I just know what they told me. What I told you."

Dawn thought for a moment. This could be her way to help. She looked to where she knew Shelly and Anne were sitting. They both reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'll do it. Is there anything we need to do?" She asked.

Cordial shook her head and then also said, "No, the Powers are going to use the ritual to channel their power. We just need to prepare like we already have."

The group sat in silence for a moment longer before leaving for their respective homes. In one week the ritual would take place.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n so my posting has sucked and it probly will continue to suck. i recently got the oppurtunity to maybe start writing for my local paper so yeah... I'll do my best and try to write when i work my over night shifts. try being the key word. this chapter isnt really important for the plot but it moves the Buffy/Spike relationship along and the Bobby/Dawn. Anne and Connor are together. We'll hear more from them later :) read and review please!**

The Scoobies plus Angel Invesigations looked over the map one more time. A part of London that contained several clubs was circled. Very few demon or vampire pins were in the area. The group discussed the plan one more time before rounding up the slayers and watchers to explain the nights plan. They would go in groups and with weapons hidden. The girls could have a night of fun. They all needed it. Shelly, Eric, Anne, Connor and Bobby offered to stay back with Dawn. A crowded club, all the different smells, noise and people would be more than difficult for her. Dawn refused. She wanted to go. She knew Willow's spell was almost ready, a few more days and something would be different. But they didn't know how. The powers would do something that would somehow change something with her vision. As Buffy said, could they vague it up a bit? She was right now and she might still be blind in a few days. The six of them were going out on their own. Buffy gave them the ok to go. Dawn knew a local club in the area that was considered safe.

All of the mentors paired up. All of the couples decided they could use a date night. Kennedy was even home from traveling so her and Willow could spend some time together. That left just Wesley, Lorne, Giles, Spike, Xander and Buffy to pair off. Lorne and Wesley decided to go to Lorne's new pub and see if they could find out any new information. Giles and Xander were taking a group of the more studious watchers and slayers to a museum. Buffy couldn't help but wonder slightly if the group planned things this way. She had studiously avoided Spike sense Dawn's accident, focusing all of her energy on her sister. Buffy wouldn't put it past Dawn to have had a hand in the nights arrangements. Buffy didn't complain- at least not out loud.

Everyone was excited for the night out. Each mentor pair led a group of about fifteen students to various clubs around the city. Kennedy and Willow took a group of the gay students to a local gay bar they knew of, Xander and Giles to the museum, the rest of the groups headed for an area that had several clubs side by side so the groups could move in and out as they choose.

Buffy took one look around the crowded club before heading straight to the bar and ordering a drink.

"Whiskey, straight up." She asked the bartender. She didn't hear Spike slip behind her.

"Make that two but the second a double." He said, his voice right next to her ear. She jumped, more than a bit phifed that her slayer senses didn't seem to be working all that well.

Spike smirked at her as he watched the slightly annoyed expression cross her face. He knew exactly what he did to cause it. He liked the fact that her body no longer responded to him as a threat. That could only be a good thing in his mind. The bartender delivered their drinks. She gave Spike a cool once over, to which he responded by jerking his head to the small blonde slayer beside him. The bartender gave a slightly disappointed shrug before moving on to the next drunken idiot who wanted another beer. Spike turned to Buffy lifting his glass slightly. Mirroring his motions they knocked back the amber liquid in one smooth gulp.

"Let's dance Slayer." Spike was done waiting; he was going to take some action with her. If she refused him so be it but he had to do something. She kept pushing him away after Dawn. He suspected she felt guilty. That if he hadn't been on top of her, about to have sex with her, that she might have been able to stop the accident. Well today he would change her mind.

He led her out to the dance floor by the hand. Reaching the middle of the crowd he turned her so her back pressed into his front. He began to move his body in time to the music. One hand still held the slayers while the other splayed its self across her stomach; holding her flush against him. Her hand that wasn't occupied with his snacked up her own body and around his neck, pressing his lips into the curve of her shoulder. Their bodies quickly fell into sync, dancing to the pulsating beat from the speakers.

Buffy had been surprised for a moment when Spike pulled her on the dance floor. But her body remembered the feel of his and even though their brief affair had been built on lust and selfish feelings it still jumped at the chance to be close to his. His pelvis ground into hers as they moved to the music. When she pressed his head to her neck he kissed _that_ spot, gently scraping with his teeth. His hand around her stomach slipped lover to clutch her hip, pulling her even tighter to him. His hands and teeth awakened fires in her that she thought died when he did. Slowly he rekindled them, stirring desires she almost forgot existed in her.

They danced that way for the rest of the night. Thanks to slayer and vampire stamina their legs didn't tire and they didn't need a break. Somehow they managed to almost keep an eye on the younger students with them. Almost. Little did they know the stories that flew around the dorms when everyone went home for the night.

The pair barely arrived in Buffy's room before Spike pushed her against the door, to impatient to even try and make it to the bed. Besides this was them. The raw emotion, lips and limbs locked in a choreographed dance that just bordered on a battle for the dominate seat. Buffy ripped his shirt off and threw it in to a cornor, her nimble fingers made quick work of his belt. He didn't bother with her short jean skirt, just shoved it up around her waist. Her black lace underwear was ripped off and her white top split down the middle. Just like the first time they came together he was inside of her while pushing her up against the door frame. She dug her nails into his back in pleasure and her teeth into his neck to hold back her cries of pleasure. Although it was rather pointless when over half of the houses inhabitants had heightened senses. Most of them probably knew the exact moment when her orgasm ripped through her body.

Out side the house Bobby and Dawn stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. They both had had a great night, they danced, talked with their friends, dank a bit. Both were sober and now that the others had gone inside, Shelly and Eric to the living room to "chat" for a bit, Anne and Connor up to the roof for the same reason, they had no idea what to say.

After a moment of silence Bobby leaned in close to Dawn, his breath slowly caressing her ear.

"I'm about to kiss you. If that's ok." He whispered.

Dawn was no kissing virgin, but she was a virgin. So having a very attractive boy, from what she can remember, whispering in her ear causes muteness on top of her newly blindness. Dumbly she nods.

His lips softly touch hers for a brief moment before he pulls back slightly. Still so close she can feel his breath on her cheek he whispers, "you're one hell of a special girl Dawn Summers. One hell of a special girl."

Without saying anything else he takes her hand and places it on the doorknob so she can let herself in. He than turns and walks back down the walk way and back to his small apartment.

Cocking her head to the sound of his footsteps Dawn listens for a moment. As she turns the door open she thinks about what he said.

"Special, ha. If you only knew." She mumbled under her breath. She would figure out how to explain things someday… She just had no idea when or how.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I give a million sorries for the freakishly long delay of this coming chapter. I must confess that this has been written for weeks but first my girlfriend was hospitalized and than my city flooded an all in all I haven't had time to upload this. but here it is please enjoy.**

Chapter 27

"Its exactly the same as we planned." Cordilia assured Dawn. The two of them sat in one of London's numerous cemeteries. The ritual they found called for a righteous mans grave, they found an old English priest who had been buried a hundred years earlier.

"I know." Dawn replied, "The Powers that Be are going to use a mix of the magic of the ritual plus your general awesomeness to do something funky with my vision. Right?"

Dawn tried to play it off as something simple but in truth she was scared. The attacks sense the night the girls went out to now had easily doubled. It was getting more and more dangerous, something was coming soon and they needed any weapon they could have. Maybe this true sight thing the Powers told Cordy about could help.

Dawn knew all of this. She told herself that again and again. They needed anything they could use against Lokar, she could help. But at the same time she was so damn afraid. She had no idea what this ritual would do for her. She already lost her sight, she learned how to live blind, what would she be forced to learn now? She wanted to shout for Cordy to stop setting up the tools they needed, she just wanted to run back to where her sister and her friends and the Scoobies gathered. But she couldn't. Even if she wanted to she couldn't even find her way back. She was good at finding her way around but not that good yet. Maybe she wouldn't have to be. Whatever this ritual did it was about to change even more than things already had.

"Ready?" Cordilia asked. Willow had come in with the two young women to draw the symbols on the ground of the catacomb, the intricate symbols weaved in and out of each other in a complex circle. Once finished Willow left the two young women alone.

"Yes I'm ready." Dawn replied.

Cordilia took Dawns hand and led her to the center of the circle. Dawn kneeled carefully on the cold hard floor. Cordilia gathered the last bit of the supplies they needed, three clay pots, one filled with dirt, one with water and the third empty, a long silver knife and an ancient looking parchment.

"Ready?" Cordilia asked again.

"Yes Cordy I'm ready. Just do it!" Dawn said holding out her arm. She tried to force her body to relax while waiting for the tip of the knife to enter her skin. Blood rituals were a tricky thing. Easily used for evil they could be used in healing spells and strong summoning spells. This ritual was healing but anything done wrong could easily turn it into something evil. Something none of them wanted. Even though Willow had long ago reined in "Dark Willow" she refused to touch blood rituals. Luckily for the group this had to be done by a seer.

The sharp knife tip drove into her skin cutting a thin line into her flesh. Blood slowly seeped out to fill the bowl on the cold stone floor.

"Ok, time to start." Cordy said. She grasped both of Dawns hands in her own and began to chant. The foreign language rolled off of her tongue as if she'd been born speaking it. A small wind began to gather swirling around the kneeling pair. Cordy carefully reached into the first bowl, the dirt, she poured it into the water and drew symbols with the mud up and down Dawn's arms. She continued chanting while using the blood to mark Dawns face. The wind sped up creating a whirlwind around them. The candles flared above their heads, the light blinding them.

Cordy had to yell to have her words heard above the howling wind. When she finished the wind died down and the candles burned normally. Dawn lay crumbled on the floor in a trance. Cordilia sighed, for her this would be the hardest part. Waiting for Dawn to wake up. She settled as comfortably as she could within the circle and began her vigil.

When Dawn awoke she was no longer in the catacomb. She slowly tried to calm her breathing and gain her bearings. They knew this would happen she reminded herself. The Powers that Be would speak to her. Give her one final chance to refuse. In the original use of the spell the trance she was now in would have been a time for the gods to decide if one was worthy and for them to work their magic. Now for her the Powers would work theirs.

The first thing Dawn noticed was that she could see. Not that there was much to see. She wasn't outside, nor was she in any room. If she didn't know better she'd say she was on a cloud. Of course she didn't know better and that could easily have been the case. The whiteness of the area was offset only by a foggy type substance that added texture to the otherwise flat landscape. Out of the fog two figures immerged. A man and a woman.

"I thought you guys were killed." The sentence popped out of Dawns mouth before she had time to think it through.

The female figure turned to look her in the eye, "we were." She stated, "but like all things we were reborn and the cycle continues. But we're not here to talk about that are we?"

"No we're not." Dawn replied, doing her best to stand strong. She looked around again. The fog had solidified in some areas, forming a floor, an arch and a pedestal with a bowl on the top.

"Why can I see here?" Dawn asked.

"Because you're not using your eyes." The male answered.

"What does that mean?" Dawn demanded.

"The human eyes are so failable. They don't see much at all do they?"

"No I guess they don't." Dawn evenly replied. Angel and Cordy got one thing right. Talking to the Powers was never straight forward, each answer came in a pack of riddles.

"That is why you're here isn't it? Because the eyes lie to us?" The male asked again.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. What can you do? How can you help?" Dawn asked.

"We will give you true sight." The male saidl

"You will be able to see what someone is," The female said.

"No matter what they do to hide it." The male finished.

"Human, demon, vampire, you will know what they are." The female continued.

"And when they lie." The male finished for her once again.

"Will I be able to see?" Dawn asked.

"You will see what is important. If you accept." The female said.

"Will it help us? Will it help us defeat Locar?" Dawn couldn't help the pleading note that crept into her voice.

The powers turned to look at each other. Dawn could feel something bigger than what she could understand pass between the two of them.

"It may help." The female said slowly.

"Might?" Dawn wasn't sure if it was a question or a demand for a bigger answer.

"The wheels of time are complex things. They hold no significance to us. Whether you win against Locar or not matters little to the great scheme. There will always be another evil, another battle. The First was one such battle. One that was written about long before it happened. This is another such battle. You may win, you may loose. Either way the scales of good and evil will eventually find balance. What we give you may help. It may not." The female explained.

"Then why give it to me at all?" Dawn asked.

"Sister she dares question us." The male demanded his voice annoyed.

"Of course she does." The woman answered, "She's human. They always question. But now it is time to decide. Do you want our gift?" She turned back to Dawn.

"Yes. I accept." Dawn replied.

"Good." Said the male.

The Powers reached over to Dawn the male touching her right eye, the female touching her left.

Cordila Chase hated waiting. She was many things but patient was not one of them. Hell she barely managed to wait for Angel to pull his head out of his ass, the only reason she did had been the whole loose your soul thing. Waiting made her feel powerless, helpless. She didn't know what Dawn as going through right now and there was nothing she could do about it. That feeling was the worst in the world. And she could do nothing about it.

Cordila also wasn't sure if she believed in a god either. She knew of the powers that be enjoyed meddling. She'd seen it often enough to understand that. Hell she'd seen demons and hell itself. She knew those existed but a god? If there was a god he was a cruel bastard in her mind. All this about the enternal balance was poetic and all but she wanted her happy ending. She wanted all of them to have their happy endings. She was good at playing tough, good and buckling down getting shit done. She had to be. She used to be high bitch in charge and she still could be. Just this waiting almost killed her.

So not knowing if she believed in a higher power or not but not knowing what else to do Cordila Chase started to pray. Pray and wait.


End file.
